Corey's Mansion
by Chris Nest
Summary: Corey wins a mansion in a contest he never enters, what he discovers is that the mansion is haunted and the ghosts have taken his friends. With the assistance of Professor E. Gadd and the Poltergust 3000 on his back, can Corey save everyone? Or will the ghosts make his heart stop? (Tribute to Luigi and Grojband) ((Cover by Omni-Warrior2, big thanks))
1. Meet the Professor

"Hey guys I know it's been awhile since I've created a crossover and this was originally supposed to be a Halloween special." I say as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder.

"But we were so excited we couldn't wait." Daxter says.

"This story is also a tribute to the Green Thunder himself and Grojband. Enjoy the show folks." I say but then the lights go off.

"Oh boy."

"Dax, get the flashlight."

()()()()()()()()

**Theme of Story**: Best of Video Game - Luigi's Mansion Theme Remix

The sky was dark, lightning lit the clouds, and the full moon casts it's eerie glow. Crows cawed as Corey Riffin made his way down the path surrounded by dead trees. A map in his right hand and a flashlight in his left. Corey wasn't scared easily but this was beyond scary for him, he kept looking back as if someone was watching him. A few days he got a letter in the mail saying he'd won a mansion. However the only thing odd about it was that he had never entered the contest. But hey who would pass up on a free mansion?

Corey looked down at the map and back up ahead, he cocked his head to the side in confusion but according to the map this was the place. He had already told his band mates to meet him there, the Newmans also wanted to see since they thought this was a huge lie so he expected to see them to. Trina oddly had wanted to get there early, she seemed excited. Lastly the groupies Kate and Allie, Mina, and Nick Mallory were supposed to be there as well, to congratulate him. Corey made his way up the walkway to his new mansion, upon reaching the door he tucked the map into his pocket and with a shaky hand turned the doorknob and opened the door.

"Hello... guys you in here?" Corey asked as he stepped into the mansion. Flashing his flashlight around he finally entered the Foyer. As he reached the center, under the chandelier, the door behind him slammed shut causing him to jump and turn around quickly.

"Not funny guys... guys?" Corey was already worried something was wrong here, but he decided to explore. So taking the stairs to his left he made his way up where he had a good look at the chandelier. To his left was one door and right in front of him was another set of double doors. Naturally he turned the doorknob only to discovered it was locked.

_"Hehe."_

"Lanes... you in there? Come on let me in?" Corey asked thinking the odd laugh was from his bass player Laney. Corey attempted to open the door again only for something to crash into him knocking him to the ground. Corey looked up to see a orange figure floating around and laughing as it dove back into the door, that's when he realized there was a key in front of him. Corey felt his fear escalate to new heights since his worse fear was ghosts... he prayed what had tackled him wasn't a ghost.

"Was that a... no way..." Corey muttered as he grabbed the key and curiously tried it on the double doors. Turning the key Corey unlocked the door and pocketed the key. With a shaky, cold sweat covered hand, he turned the doorknob and entered the Parlor. The hairs on the back of his neck standing up straight as if giving off a warning.

Corey turned left only to see a orange ghost laugh loudly making him scream and fall on his rear. This couldn't be happening, not to him, he scooted back frantically as the ghosts approached him with evil intentions. Without warning an old man with a vacuum type machine began sucking up the ghost, Corey watched as the ghosts dragged the man around before turning around and punching him, the ghosts laughed before vanishing. Corey slowly approached the man unsure of what to do, his heart was going wild from the fright.

"Ouch..." The man muttered before looking up to see Corey. "Ooof, I sure take a lot of knocks in this line of work."

"Are you okay?" Corey asked as he helped the old man up.

"I'm fine. I'm getting to old for this ghost catching tomfoolery. Anyway, nice to meet you, I am Professor E. Gadd." E. Gadd said introducing himself to Corey. Corey just decided to do the same.

"My names Corey."

"Well, Corey, I swear this house seems to have more ghosts every day. What's a young feller like you doing around here, anyhoo?" E. Gadd asks. However just as Corey was going to answer three more of those orange ghosts appeared causing Corey's legs and teeth to shake with fear.

"Uh oh! This looks ugly. Alright, youngster, look lively! Follow me, posthaste!" E. Gadd said before turning and running out the double doors, Corey didn't argue he just turned and ran for his life. But one thought was bothering him, had the ghosts gotten everyone who was supposed to meet him here?

***Creepy Mansion Transition***

**E. Gadd's Theme: **E. Gadd's Theme How it Should've Sounded

"Where are we?" Corey asked as he entered E. Gadd's bunker, he was still a little jumpy after their ghostly encounter earlier.

"Hmm? Where's this, you ask? Why, these cozy quarters are where I do my ghosts studying. Professor E. Gadd's Ghost Research Laboratory! The Lab, if you're of a shortening mind. So what brings you here?" E. Gadd asked after explaining their current location.

"Well, I won this mansion in a contest. But I don't remember entering." Corey explained honestly confused himself, the mansion looked nothing like it said on the brochure.

"Sounds pretty fishy to me... So, you believe the mansion actually exists, then... strange." E. Gadd answered in deep thought.

"Strange...?"

"I've been living here since I was a lad of twenty or so and I'll tell you that mansion appeared just a few days ago!"

"How is that even possible!?" Corey asked in complete shock. How could that mansion possibly been built in only a few days?

"The spirits have fooled you! I don't know if it's a dream, an illusion, or what-all, but I surely wouldn't be happy winning a haunted house." E. Gadd paused suddenly as if he had remembered something.

"Now that I think of it, a few young fellers were here earlier asking about you. They went into the mansion and never came back out." E. Gad says finally remembering that crucial detail.

"Those must have been my friends, Laney, Kin, and Kon." Corey says now worried about their well being.

"What!? Oh no that's horrible! They wouldn't stand a chance against those ghosts without my help!" E. Gadd says understanding how dire the situation had become.

"I have to go after them!" Corey says even though the thought of seeing more ghosts made his legs shake.

"Okay feller here's the plan. I'll teach you to deal with ghosts so you can rescue your friends. Follow me to the training room."

***Ghost Buster Transition***

"Well done feller, I'd say your ready to find your friends now." E. Gadd says as they walk out of the gallery, Corey had first noticed that there were no painting inside however. He was still getting used to the weight of the Poltergust 3000 on his back, a ghost slaying vacuum cleaner.

"Where are the paintings?" He asked.

"I used to have twenty one painting in my Famous Ghost Collection, but now there are only frames. What a cryin' shame." E. Gadd points out hanging his head low in disappointment.

"I'll get them back." Corey offers.

"You will, I'd be mighty grateful sonny. Here take this with you so we can keep in touch." E. Gadd says as he hands the Gameboy Horror to Corey, the blue haired rocker just tucks the Gameboy Horror in his pocket and thanks the professor.

"Well you'd best be headin' to that mansion now, there's no time to lose!"

***GB Horror Transition***

Corey slowly made his way up the path toward the mansion as E. Gadd waved from the entrance of his lab. Corey looked back at E. Gadd and then up at the mansion as he reached the doors. The only way to save his friends was to overcome his greatest fear and rescue them... he just hoped he could do it. A flash of lightning lit the sky as Corey turned the doorknob and turned on his flashlight. This was the start of an adventure... he would never forget.

()()()()()()()()

"Well that's the first chapter, tell me what you thought in your reviews and give requests for customized Portrait Ghosts for Corey to catch." I say as Daxter climbs up onto my shoulder.

"I'm happy to point out that the Newmans, Laney, Kin, Kon, Mina, Nick Mallory and the groupies will be making an appearance at some point in this story." Daxter points out.

"Another problem we need a good cover and since we're such terrible artists."

"We need one of you to make the perfect cover for this story." Daxter says cutting me off.

"Yeah, so if your interested tell us in your review."

"Thanks for reading and stay awesome!"


	2. Neville and Lydia

"Hey everyone back with yet another chapter of Corey Mansion, as said earlier this is a tribute to Luigi and Grojband." I say as Daxter climbs up onto my shoulder.

"Not to mention the upcoming cover, being made right now by Deviantart artist Sashagami12, so be sure to check her work out and show her some love." Daxter says surprisingly not making any sort of insult or joke.

"Wow, really, no insults, jokes, nothing?" I ask.

"What I can be normal... sometimes."

"Huh... well enjoy the show folks."

**(A/N Heart Attack meter aka Health will be shown in bold)**

()()()()()()()()

Corey entered the mansion, stepping back into the Foyer. It was pitch black, nothing but his flashlight and lit candles to light the room. On shaky legs he ventured deeper into the Foyer approaching the door in front of him. It was covered in some kind of thorn infested vines, he stepped away only to hear creaking from above. The chandelier suddenly fell, screaming Corey dove out of the way as the chandelier stopped just above the ground. Heart going wild, Corey can only watch as the chandelier returns to the ceiling, the ghosts laughing at their dangerous little joke.

"What h-have I g-gotten myself i-into?" Corey mutters as he stands up and heads for the stairs. He remembered the doorway leading to the Parlor, the room he had met Professor E. Gadd.

He decided it'd probably be the best place to start. At a cautiously slow pace Corey opened the door and entered the Parlor, dark as ever. Only light source were two set's of candles on the opposite side of the room. Corey took one step into the room before the door behind him slammed shut causing him to turn around quickly, without warning the candles were out leaving Corey in the dark.

Suddenly an Gold Ghost appears and dove for Corey, who in a panic shined his flashlight at the ghost stunning it leaving it's heart vulnerable. With ease Corey took out the Poltergust 3000 and sucked the ghost up. The impact of the Gold Ghost going into the Poltergust 3000 sent Corey back on his rear leaving him vulnerable. Without warning two more Gold Ghosts appeared, slowly inching their way toward Corey. Fumbling with his flashlight Corey barely flashed the Gold Ghosts in time to suck them into the Poltergust 3000. Getting back to his feet and wiping the sweat from his forehead, the lights in the room suddenly came back on, a chest magically appearing in the center.

"Guess this means the room is clear... thank goodness." Corey says as he opens the chest, opening it he pulls out a key. Suddenly the Gameboy Horror beigns ringing signaling Corey of E. Gadd calling him, taking it out Corey answers the call.

"Ah Corey just checkin up on you. Oh you might want to look around, that mansion is full of money. Just suck it up with the Poltergust 3000 and I'll hold it for you." E. Gadd explains, Corey nods showing he understands and ends the call.

Looking around Corey cleans the room of all it's hidden coins and dollar bills, even finding a solid bar of gold. How lucky could you get? So with the room clean and lit, Corey decided to move on. Luckily for him the Gameboy Horror shows him which door the key goes to. Putting the key into the door he enters another pitch black room.

_ The Anteroom_

"Ahh!" Corey gasps as the door behind him is suddenly covered in thorny steel covered vines. A Gold Ghost appearing behind him, using his flashlight he stuns the Gold Ghost and sucks it up with the Poltergust 3000.

Just as Corey caught the Gold Ghost a Pink Puncher appeared. Corey was shocked when a fist collided with his face knocking him to the ground with a thud.

**90**

He watched as the Pink Puncher vanished and reappeared across the room winding up another punch. Just as the Pink Puncher threw the punch Corey stunned it with his flashlight and quickly captured the Pink Puncher before it could make impact. Corey smirked as the lights came back on easing his fear by the smallest bit. The Anteroom was now clear. Quickly looting the room of any cash Corey made his way to the next room.

_Wardrobe_ Room

Opening the door leading to the Wardrobe Room, he looked around with his flashlight. Surprisingly no ghosts, however he knew they were here somewhere. First off he decided to open the wardrobe on the far right. When it opened a Speedy Spirit, a blue ghosts flew around the room wildly. Corey quickly used his the flashlight to stun the Speedy Spirit and suck it up with the Poltergust 3000, as he did cash burst from the ghost and was sucked into the Poltergust 3000. Corey looked down the nozzle of the Poltergust 3000 and smirked.

"Cool." He murmured as he opened the middle wardrobe. A Garbage Can Ghost appeared and froze seeing as it had been found. Corey quickly stunned the ghosts and began sucking it up, however it began to drag him around the room. The Garbage Can ghosts threw a banana peel down causing Corey to slip and fall on his back. The Garbage Can ghosts laughed before vanishing, Corey rubbed the back of his head as he got back to his feet.

**85**

Corey waited as two Garbage Can ghosts appeared, one was weaker than the other. The one that had escaped. With ease he stunned the two ghosts and began sucking them up. This time however Corey planted his feet firmly on the ground and pulled the two ghosts into the Poltergust 3000. This caused the lights in the room to come on, Corey quickly looted the room but couldn't find the key. Looking around the room he finally caught sight of the key on top of the clothes rack. With ease Corey used the Poltergust 3000 to bring the key to him, Corey grabbed the key and pocketed it before going out the door, heading back through the previous rooms Corey had cleared of ghosts. Just as he stepped out back into the Foyer the Gameboy Horror began to ring. Corey quickly answered the call.

"Hold up a sec, Corey. It seems that one of your friends might be nearby." E. Gadd says showing Corey an odd signal from the hallway ahead.

"I detect spirits stronger than you've yet to encounter. It must be some of those escaped gallery ghosts. Their different from other ghosts, they don't show their hearts easily." E. Gadd explained making Corey's entire body shake lightly with fear.

"So h-how do I c-catch them?"

"Simple, use the Gameboy Horror to scan their hearts for a weakness. Well, Corey, I'll keep my fingers crossed for you. Good luck." E. Gadd says and ends the call.

Corey tucks the Gameboy Horror away and nods trying to be confident. With a shaky hand Corey inserts the key to the next door and opens it. Entering the dark hallway Corey see's the trail of coins leading to a door nearby. Corey follows the coins sucking them into the Poltergust 3000. The trail led to a closed door, grabbing the doorknob Corey opens the door, only for the door to slam him into the wall. Groaning with pain and the ghosts giggling at their prank, Corey moves to the only other door unlocked.

_The Study_

Corey slowly enters the Study shining his flashlight around, nothing in sight. Pulling out the Gameboy Horror he finds a ghost in a rocking chair reading a book, yawning ever so often. The ghost's name is Neville, a tall, lean, with orange hair, and an orange moustache and dons a purple robe. Corey quickly scans Neville's heart and clue appears on screen.

**_"Ho ho ho ho... Go ahead, try to find me. I can see you, but you cannot see me, ho ho ho ho..."_**

Corey looks up from the screen to see Neville is invisible, he turns away and hears Neville yawn loudly. Turning back around Neville vanishes again leaving Corey confused. Suddenly an idea forms, Corey turns away again and waits. Just as Neville yawns again Corey turns around stunning him with his flashlight.

Corey pulls as hard as he can as he begins to suck up Neville into the Poltergust 3000, pulling him around the room Corey continues to pull refusing to release the portrait ghost. Corey grabs onto a nearby lamp and pulls sucking Neville into the Poltergust 3000 capturing him, the lights come on easing Corey's earlier fear.

"That w-was actually e-easy." Corey says not stuttering near as much as he had earlier. He walks over to the chest and opens it grabbing the key inside. Corey quickly loots the room of all it's money and heads for the exit.

Exiting the room Corey heads to the door at the far end of the hallway where the Master Bedroom is. Putting the key into the lock Corey cautiously opens the door and enters, the Gameboy Horror already in his left hand.

_Master Bedroom_

He quickly finds a female ghost sitting at her dresser brushing her hair and admiring herself in the mirror. The ghost is Lydia, husband to Neville. She has bright yellow eyes, short blonde hair that frills up at the end, and wearing a pink bath robe with a white lining at the sleeves and the bottom.

Corey slowly approaches, his legs shaking uncontrollably as he inches closer to scan her heart. The clue appears on his screen and he reads it quickly.

_**"Isn't my hair just gorgeous? Of course, I do spend a lot of time on it. I was so bored cooped up in that painting... Now I spend all my time in front of the mirror. It seems to scare people, though, so everything is coming up roses!"**_

Corey begins to think and notices a crack in the window near Lydia. She seems obsessed with her hair, that must be her weakness. Corey moves over to the curtains and uses the Poltergust 3000 to reveal the crack in the window. Wind begins blowing a strong breeze through the window messing with Lydia's hair.

_"Ohh what a draft..."_

Corey quickly uses the flashlight too stun Lydia's vulnerable heart and he quickly begins to suck her up into the Poltergust 3000. Lydia seems stronger pulling Corey around with ease. He plants his feet firmly on the ground and pulls as hard as he can stepping backwards, with a final scream the Poltergust 3000 captures Lydia. Corey sighs with relief as the lights come back on and a chest appears in the center of the room. Opening the chest Corey grabs the key inside and quickly proceeds to loot the room of all it's hidden cash.

Corey exits the room and reenters the hallway. Using the Gameboy Horror Corey finds the next door and slowly approaches, he inserts the key and turns it. As the key vanishes like the others he hears a baby's high pitched cry. This escalates his fear causing him to scream and jump back expecting something to jump out after him. Shaking with fear he presses his ear to the door and hears a single word.

"Help!"

Corey recognizes the voice owner as a Newman, Lenny to be more accurate. Summoning the little courage he had Corey grabs the doorknob and turns it painfully slow. Opening the door, Corey enters the Nursery.

()()()()()()()()

"Oops to bad a cliff hanger, yes folks sorry bout that. But I need three reviews before continuing." I say as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder.

"And if you enjoyed this chapter slap that review and leave us a comment." Daxter loads the Morph Gun. "Or else."

"Dax, put the gun away." I command and Daxter reluctantly agrees. "Till next time, I'm Chris and he's Daxter telling you."

"To stay awesome!"


	3. Chauncey's Wrath

"Hey guys Chris here and with another chapter of Corey's Mansion." I say as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder and waves at you.

"And due to questions from some fans we'll answer them now." Daxter says.

"First off, Mina, Trina, Nick Mallory, Laney, Kin, Kon, and all the Newmans will be making an appearance at some point in the story." I explain before Daxter continues.

"And we guarantee a sequel to this story that will be up shortly after this one is complete." Daxter explains with a smirk.

"So with that out of the way, enjoy the show folks."

()()()()()()()()

Corey entered the Nursery with his legs shaking with fear, he was biting his fingernails as he looked around. The flashlight the only light source in the room, there were no windows so Corey couldn't see anything. Pulling out the Gameboy Horror he looked around until he found a crib and gasped at the sight. A ghostly baby hovered just above the bed sleeping peacefully. It was wearing a yellow jumpsuit that fits around his tail, a white bib with a pink trim, and he was sucking on a yellow pacifier. Lastly Corey noticed the pink rattle in the baby's right hand. Chauncey.

"L-Lenny?" Corey whispered since he had seen no sight of Lenny anywhere in the room. Using the Gameboy Horror he checked Chauncey's heart for a clue.

**"Horsey... rocky... horsey..."**

Corey rubbed his head in confusion unsure but he spotted the rocking horse in the corner of the room. With an idea in mind Corey walked over to the rocking horse and rocked it gently causing a loud squeaky sound. Without warning Chauncey appeared hovering over the rocking horse causing Corey to scream and fall back in fear scooting away in a panic.

**"Hey wanna play with me?" **Chauncey asks and shakes his rattle.

Corey crawls away quickly as teddy bears and bouncy balls fly toward him. He stands up to attempt to fight back only for a teddy bear to smack him in the face knocking him to the ground.

**75**

Corey in a panic grabs a non moving ball and throws it at Chauncey smacking the baby right in the face. Suddenly everything falls to the ground and Chauncey starts crying. Corey slowly approaches only to jump back when Chauncey screams with rage and starts throwing a tantrum.

**"Ow! You gave me an owie! I just wanted to play with you... I HATE grown -ups!" **Chauncey screams shaking his rattle wildly.

"B-but I'm n-not a grown-up." Corey mutters but Chauncey ignores him and continues his ranting.

**"...Why do you have to be bigger than meeee!? I've had enough! Small... now grow smaller! Small! Itsy! Tiny! Little! Wee! Ga ga goo goo GA!"**

Chauncey spins around and Corey screams in fear as the room begins spinning with him. Corey falls to the ground face first, his beanie falling over his eyes blocking his vision. He quickly pushes the beanie up and stands up on shaky feet to see he's standing on Chauncey's crib. He had been shrunk and was now puny. Corey gasps and backs up seeing Chauncey appear over the edge of the bed, he roars four times before pulling out his pink rattle.

Corey suddenly dives for cover as a giant rocking horse flies just over his head barely missing him. Standing on shaky legs Corey dodges another rocking horse running out of it's path just in time. Chauncey roars again and shakes his rattle summoning bouncy balls to fall into the crib, Corey runs wildly dodging the projectiles until Chauncey stops and starts clapping happily. Corey remembers what he did to make Chauncey mad the first time so using the Poltergust 3000 he sucks up one of the large balls and throws it at Chauncey.

"I got y-you now!" Corey says as he begins pulling Chauncey into the Poltergust 3000, Chauncey goes wild flailing his arms around him. Corey was being dragged around easily unable to get a firm hold on Chauncey, he was stronger than the others. Without warning Chauncey turns around and punches Corey in the face making him lose his grip on him.

**55**

Chauncey roars twice and begins jumping up and dow on the bed chasing Corey around the crib. The bed underneath Corey feet shaking lightly with every impact of Chauncey's jumping. Chauncey suddenly stops and roars once more before pulling his rattle out and summoning more rocking horses to throw at Corey. Corey got an idea as he dodged another flying rocking horse, Chauncey threw another rocking horse at Corey who stood his ground this time.

"I c-can't believe I'm d-doing this." Corey stutters as he sidesteps the rocking horse and grabs onto it, quickly pulling himself up on top of it.

Chauncey doesn't notice as he's desperately trying to find where Corey had gone, using the Poltergust 3000 Corey steers the rocking horse toward Chauncey. Bracing for impact the rocking horse rams into Chauncey knocking him into the crib and stunning him. Corey hopped down just at the time of the impact and landed face first on the crib. Corey stands up and begins sucking Chauncey into the Poltergust 3000, the baby wailing and crying loudly making his ears ring.

"Your n-not getting away t-this time!" Corey says and plants his feet on the ground and finally pulls Chauncey into the Poltergust 3000 trapping the over powered baby.

Without warning a bright light engulfs Corey blinding him, as the light dims Corey realizes he's back in the Nursery. At his feet a painting with Lenny in it, looking panicked and frightened. Corey bends over and picks up the painting wondering how exactly he's supposed to free the red headed bass player. Opening the chest that had appeared Corey pulls out a pink key. As he tucks the key away in his pocket, the Gameboy Horror rings once more and Corey answers it propping the painting under his free arm.

"Krzzz... Co... r... ey... Krzzz. Corey, can you hear me?" E. Gadd asks looking honestly happy to see Corey safe.

"Y-yeah, I hear you." Corey answered, his fear easing up because of the now lit Nursery.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay. I lost contact with you all of a sudden... I was a tad worried." E. Gadd said before he notices the painting Corey has. "Hmmm. I see you've found one of your friends."

"He's in the p-painting. Can you get him out?" Corey asks praying for a way to get Lenny out of the painting.

Of course, but you seem a little tuckered out after that battle. Come back to the lab and rest for a bit and we'll help your friend there." E. Gadd says before ending the call.

***Back to the Lab Transition***

"Good job, Corey you've made it back in one piece! Take a gander at this. This fine piece of work took nearly twenty years to develop! I call it... the Ghost Portrificationizer!" E. Gadd explains happily as he turns on the machine.

"What does it do?" Corey asks impressed with the large machine.

"It's let's us turn ghosts into paintings. Not only that but it works in reverse to, so no need to worry about your friend." E. Gadd says pushing his glasses back up on his face.

"How do I put the ghosts in?" Corey asks and E. Gadd actually chuckles at the question.

"Simple, just plug that Poltergust 3000 into the slot and enjoy the show, my boy!" E. Gadd states clearly.

With nothing really to say, Corey shurgs and plugs the Poltergust 3000 into the slot of the Ghost Portrificationizer. The Poltergust 3000 ejects the ghosts into the machine before Corey pulls away to watch what the machine does. E. Gadd motions for him to follow him as he walks down the hallway while explaining what he machine does in detail.

"The ghosts are invisible... so we need to... press 'em into visible forms... and presto! Turn 'em into beautiful ghost portraits!" E. Gadd says as they reach the end and Corey observes the newly created ghost paintings.

"Hmmm, we managed to turn those ghosts back into paintings." E. Gadd turns to face Corey. "Now about your friend."

***Lenny Painting Transition***

Corey watches in amusement as Lenny screams as he's put through the machine in reverse. he had to admit it sure looked painful, thankfully he'd never experience it. But as Lenny reached the end he shot out of the machine landing face first on the ground. With a small smirk Corey helps Lenny get back to his feet.

"Corey... you saved me!?" Lenny asks in complete shock, he had expected Carrie to free him but not Corey.

"Uh huh. What happened?" Corey asked wanting answers.

"Well, Carrie said we needed to check out your new home. We all thought you made it up, but when we got here the ghosts separated us." Lenny paused with a sigh. "I can't believe I'm asking this but Corey, please get Carrie and the others back?"

"You can count on me." Corey says pointing at his chest with a smirk. E. Gadd comes up form behind and taps Corey's shoulder making him scream and turn around. Lenny smiled at the sight of Corey being scared senseless, he never knew the boy could feel such an emotion. But this just showed Corey to be a complete coward. But Lenny was still wondering, if Corey was that frightened how on Earth did he save him from the crazy baby?

***Back to the Mansion Transition***

"Be careful Corey, and good luck." E. Gadd says waving at Corey as he slowly climbed the stairs back to the mansion. Lenny watched with his arms crossed unsure of Corey's ability to actually save everyone.

Corey finally reached the front double doors and slowly opened them reentering his worst nightmare.

()()()()()()()()

"Well that's it for now be sure to slap that review and leave us a comment." I say as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder.

"And if any of you are on Deviantart feel free to actually make a Lenny painting, but please be sure to inform us if you do so we can see it." Daxter says looking forward to the drawing possibly being created.

"And if you have a portrait ghost idea please tell us and we'll make it work." I add.

"I'm Daxter and he's Chris telling you to..."

"Stay awesome!"


	4. The Culprit Found

**100**

Corey reentered the mansion, his teeth shivering and his legs shaking. The Foyer was lit now so he no longer needed his flashlight for this part of the mansion. But there was still a lot of ground to cover. As he closed the door behind him, Corey made his way to the double doors covered in steel thorny vines. As he approached the vines suddenly began withering away until the door was clear.

"Oh b-boy." Corey mumbles as he takes the pink key out and unlocks the doors.

Pushing them open Corey enters a pitch black hallway. Pulling out his Gameboy Horror Corey searches for a possible unlocked room to begin with. However there is only one open door, the countless others in this area were locked. Turning right and then left Corey made his way through the hallway eerie of any ghosts that may be lurking nearby. Only ghostly mice and bats were in the area, as he reached the unlocked door he looked behind him quickly to see nothing.

"G-great now I'm h-hearing things." He says defeated and opens the door entering a bathroom. And of course it's dark with no source of light except his flashlight. Hearing something appear behind him, Corey turns around quickly in panic to accidentally stun a Grabbing Ghost, using instinct only Corey capture the troublesome spirit with the Poltergust 3000.

Without warning Corey feels cold, undead arms wrap around his body causing him to panic and scream. Shaking around like a mad man Corey shakes the Grabbing Ghost off and stuns it with his flashlight. Making short work of it capturing it with the device on his back, the lights come back on in the Bathroom easing Corey's growing fear... for now. The Gameboy Horror begins to ring and without hesitation Corey answers it to see E. Gadd once more.

"Heh heh heh! Looks like you've run into a bit of trouble there. Maybe you need more training." E. Gadd suggests thoughtfully worrying about Corey's safety. But Corey quickly shakes his head no giving E. Gadd his answer.

"There are some ghosts who will try to grab you and hold you... When this happens just shake them off quickly. It's the age old struggle for survival, my boy! Don't lose heart Corey!" E. Gadd syas and ends the call.

"Lose heart, hehe, y-yeah." Corey mutters and notices the key above his head on a shelf.

Using the Poltergust 3000 he pulls the key down and grabs it with ease. Tucking it away he checks his map on the Gameboy Horror to see where the key goes. After finding the room Corey exits the bathroom closing the door softly behind him. Corey makes his way through the hallway when he turns right and without warning...

"BAAHHHHH!"

Corey screams turning around and falling on his rear end, scooting away from as fast as he can, his screams never stopping. The Purple Basher laughs at him as he continues to push himself away from the ghost, his heart skipping several beats in the process.

**50**

Corey frantic for escape as the Purple Basher approaches slams the key into the next door and shoves it open, slamming the door just in time to cut himself off form the Purple Basher. Breathing heavily, his heart going wild, Corey slowly calms his panicking heart. He now notices the room he had entered in his panicked state.

_The Ballroom_

"T-that was w-way to c-close." Corey mutters slowly calming down from his earlier scare.

Suddenly two duos of new ghosts appear, their faces covered with a mask. Corey watches them dance in circles as they seem to not be paying much attention to him. His flashlight is shining on them but their immune, putting a hand t his chin he begins to think. That's when he remembers the masks.

"I h-hope this w-works." Corey stutters.

Using the Poltergust 3000 Corey begins to suck up all the masks from the Masked Ones. Without warning all four masks go flying into the Poltergust 3000, using the flashlight Corey stuns all four of the Masked Ones. Suddenly starts to capture the Masked Ones as he pulls them in one by one, the last one nearly escapes but he barely manages to capture it. That's when ominous music begins to play and the circles in the room spin slowly.

"H-hello?" Corey mutters his fear slowly rising.

Using the Gameboy Horror Corey spots a ghostly couple dancing gracefully along with the moving floor. The male wears a fancy red long sleeved patterned jacket with a purple shirt underneath. It has purple buttons and matching colored bow-tie. He has orange-yellow hair and green eyes. The female wears a green patterned dress with a lighter green trim at the sleeves and at the bottom. She also wears a cream colored belt that is light green at the edges. She has yellow hair done up in a really curly style. She also has green eyes with black lashes. Both have pale blue skin. The Floating Whirlindas

Using the Gameboy Horror Corey scans their hearts for a possible weakness.

_**"I don't think this gent can even see us!" **_

Corey ponders on how this could possibly be a clue, but as he's thinking he accidentally steps onto the moving floor and it takes him around in slow circles. His back turned to the Whirlindas. Suddenly he realizes it might be like Neville earlier, he may have to wait for them to do something that leaves them vulnerable. So he keeps his back turned to them, using his Gameboy Horror to see behind him. Just as the Whirlindas pause to bow to each other their hearts are vulnerable.

"Ahh haa!" Corey turns around just in time to stun the couple with his flashlight.

Using the Poltergust 3000 Corey pulls and pulls trying to capture the ghostly couple. However since there are two it's difficult to get a good hold on them. Corey can feel his hold on them fading as they continue to pull away, then he see's that the floor is still moving. Stepping on one of them again it pulls him backward giving him more leverage over the Whirlindas. With this added pull Corey captures the Floating Whirlindas with ease and the lights come back on in the room, a chest appearing in the center.

Corey opens the chest and grabs the key, then he proceeds to loot the room of any hidden cash before continuing. According to the Gameboy Horror the key goes to the door at the back of the room, so Corey unlocks the door and enters the next room.

_Storage Room_

As Corey enters the room, a Pink Puncher appears in front of him, stunning the Pink Puncher Corey captures it with ease. However just as he catches the Pink Puncher cold clammy arms wrap around him holding him in place, Corey screams and begins struggling. Spinning around as the Grabbing Ghost holds him in place, another Pink Puncher appears and punches Corey with ease knocking him onto his rear.

**40**

Getting back to his feet Corey manages to stun both the Grabbing Ghost and the Pink Puncher at the same time. Using the little strength he had left he captures both of them with ease causing the lights to come back on. Corey wipes the sweat from his forehead and sighs with relief, he knows his heart can't take much more.

"Huh?" Corey mutters seeing an odd red button on the wall. Curious he walks over and pushes the button. "Whoa!"

The wall begins to roll backwards, revealing nothing really. Corey follows the wall slowly and notices the locked gate on the floor. Looking down it's to dark to see what's down there, even with his flashlight he can't see. Noticing the button to his right on the wall, Corey walks over and presses it. Without warning the gate opens up and an eerie pink mist begins leaking out. Suddenly round pink ghosts fly out in a huge swarm. Each have a different colored hair band on.

"Who's there? Who dares disturb our sleep!?" One of the ghosts ask.

"It's that brat Mistress spoke of!" Another answers giggling with devious joy.

Lastly a female pink ghost flies out of the floor. She has long pink hair, eyeliner, and her ghostly tail ends in a black tip. Wearing a white top with golden trim, a sparkly purple skirt, and lastly a diamond tiara with a huge red jewel at embedded in the front. She hovers in front of Corey with a malicious smile.

"Hehehe! Like girls, look whose here." She says staring down her frightened brother. The ghosts behind her giggle at the announcement. Corey presses himself harder against the wall trying to find some means of escape.

"T-Trina!?" Corey says not knowing what else we to say, if she's a ghost now that means she's dead. But when did that happen?

"I'm gonna totes do to you what we like did to your friends... only much worse." Trina says inching closer toward him, Corey's hand inching closer to his flashlight.

"Mistress wait, on his back look!" Another ghosts scream in fear and flies away.

Trina finally realizes what's on Corey's back and scream in surprise, she backs away commanding her subjects to scram. Corey breathes a sigh of relief as every ghosts flies out of the room leaving him alone. Corey slumps to the ground sitting down to rest for awhile. His heart can't take much more, he nearly had a heart attack that's for sure. The Gameboy Horror rings once more and Corey answer's it, leaning his head back against the cold wall.

"Corey! Are you okay? That was them! Those were the ones who released all of the ghosts from the paintings in the gallery! Those fiends!" E. Gadd says utterly disgusted with their actions.

"And my sister, Trina, is leading them!" Corey says cutting E. Gadd off before he can continue.

"So that was your sister. I wondered where she and her gang had gone. So, they were hiding in the mansion all along. Thanks for flushing them out Corey." E. Gadd says thankful Corey had found them.

"No p-problem." He says.

"I'm tickled you found them but... perhaps it would've been better if you hadn't, well... let every single one escape. Just a thought." E. Gadd points out and now Corey feel's kinda stupid.

"Oh... yeeaahh m-my bad."

"Ah well, water under the bridge. You look a little worn out, why don't you come on back to the lab for a sec? I've got just what you need." E. Gadd offers and Corey thankful for the offer nods, he couldn't wait to get out of here. He needed a break.

()()()()()()()()

"Well that's it for this chapter and as for kyrogue23 who asked in his review who the last boss would be. It's Trina." I explain happy to explain. Daxter climbs onto my shoulder and continues.

"And again if you have a portrait ghost idea slap that review button and tell us." Daxter adds.

"I'll update again after three reviews, so till next time I'm Chris and he's Daxter telling you to."

"Stay awesome!"


	5. Gal Hunting

"Ah there you are my boy, I've been waiting." E. Gadd says as Corey reaches the bottom of the ladder that led to the lab. Lenny was sitting in an armchair relazing as Corey entered.

"Your friends must've been taken by your sister's dastardly gang of Gals." E. Gadd says as Corey approaches.

"Gals?" Corey questions.

"Yes Gals, the little ones that followed your sister." E. Gadd explains then continues. "Common theory states that they grow in strength when they travel in numbers. The only way is to capture them one by one."

"Wow, I almost feel bad for you." Lenny states causing Corey to glare at him quickly before turning back to E. Gadd.

"Gals like to hide and pop out to scare others. You've got your work cut out finding 'em..." E. Gadd says, Corey sighs sadly but E. Gadd's next words quickly bring a smile to his face.

"Heh heh heh! Don't get all down in the dump my boy! That Gameboy Horror I gave you has a secret function. I call it the Gal Radar! The radar will flash red whenever a Gal is nearby." E. Gadd explains making Corey smile and nod happy to have such a handy gadget.

"That sure is convenient, good luck Corey." Lenny says as Corey makes his way back to the ladder, E. Gadd however stops Corey just in time with a small smile. Corey pauses and listens to the doctor.

"Alright now sonny. No need to hurry, relax and just work on capturing those Gals one at a time." E. Gadd says worrying about Corey's safety, Corey nods and quickly climbs the ladder to return to the mansion. His fear increasing as he inched closer to the haunted nightmare.

***Back to the Mansion Transition***

**100**

Corey had just stepped back into the Foyer and knew that he probably should check the previously cleared rooms of any Gals. Running up the stairs he quickly reenters the Parlor, the Gal Radar begins to beep. Slowly Corey moved around the room until the beeping went wild as he approached a nightstand in the corner. Shaking the nightstand a Gal wearing a pink bow shot out and appeared in the middle of the room.

_"I am Elizabeth, pleased to meet you."_

Corey quickly began sucking up the Gal until with a final scream she was captured. Corey felt the Gal shaking wildly inside the Poltergust 3000 and screaming her head off. She sounded so much like Trina it was terrifying. Before Corey could move on his Gameboy Horror rang, he answered the call.

"Mercy! You've already caught your first Gal! I've been those girls... Well they don't seem to like light, that's for sure. When you light a room, they panic and hide." E. Gadd explained typing away at his computer.

"So I just have to turn the lights back on... right?" Corey asked with a smile.

"Precisely, now send me the Gal and it's data." E. Gadd requested. Pressing a button on the Poltergust 3000's nozzle he felt the screaming from Elizabeth stop, he breathed a sigh of relief. He thought he'd have to listen to that awful noise for a while.

Corey hung up the call after E. Gadd warns him to be careful. Now he makes his way to the next room which was the previously cleared Anteroom. The room where he had his first encounter with the Pink Puncher's, which were quite a nuisance to him. They sure packed a punch that's for sure. With only three stands with vases on top of them, Corey slowly moves around using the Gal Radar to find the hidden Gal.

"Hmm." Corey says as he stops next to the middle stand, the radar beeping wildly. Casually Corey kicks the stand and another Gal wearing a blue bow flies out looking at him with a devious smirk.

_"Looking for me? I'm Sandra." _

Corey ignores the Gal's greeting as he begins sucking her up into the Poltergust 3000, however she puts up a better fight then the last Gal and nearly makes it to the door for escape. Corey pulls back at the last second capturing Sandra, he presses the button and sends her to E. Gadd for studying. Wiping the sweat from his forehead he continues into the Wardrobe Room.

"Where are you?" Corey asks silently

Corey moved around the small room watching the Gal Radar, as he inches closer to the wardrobe farthest to the left the radar goes crazy. Corey shakes the wardrobe and out flies a Gal wearing a red ribbon.

"_Hey, you into cheergals?" _

Corey quickly captures the weak Gal and sends the data to E. Gadd. Looking at his Gameboy Horror, Corey looks through the rooms he's cleared so far. With his destination chosen Corey head's back to the Study. This could take awhile.

***Gal Catching Transition***

"Gotcha!" Corey cried as he caught the last Gal available.

"You've already caught eight Gals my goodness! You're a Gal snaring maniac Corey! I understand your worried about your friends but just taker 'er easy." E. Gadd says worrying about Corey's eagerness to catch all the Gals.

"Your right, I have plenty of time." Corey says agreeing with E. Gadd.

"Why not go to the Washroom and splash some water in your face? You'll feel much better believe me!" E. Gad suggests, Corey nods and ends the call before heading out of the Ballroom to head for the Washroom.

_Washroom_

As Corey enters the Washroom he moves his flashlight since the room is pitch black. Looking around the light doesn't reveal anything, so Corey shrugs and turns on the water. Cupping some in his hand he splashes it in his face and sighs with relief. Just as he drops his hands he see's a figure in the mirror, Corey screams and turns around quickly to shine the light in someone's face.

"Hey, hey, hey, cut it out Riffin!" A feminine voice commands, Corey lowers his flashlight to see his rival Carrie Beff.

"Oh it's j-just you C-Carrie." Corey says with relief, he'd prefer seeing Carrie then another ghosts.

"Oh great so I'm guessing your here to rescue me." Carrie says with disappointment rolling her eyes.

"L-Lenny wanted m-me to find y-you... what a-are you d-doing in here a-anyway?" Corey asks still shaking with the earlier scare, this place was quickly making him paranoid.

"I was hiding from the ghosts, I think they wanted the key I dropped in the toilet earlier." Carrie explained remembering her little incident with the ghosts.

Corey glances at the toilet and groans as he raises the lid. Using his flashlight he see's that it's clean, so he reaches in and grabs the key that's still dripping with toilet water. Corey holds the key up and Carrie makes a disgusted face, he just tucks the key away just as he get's a call from E. Gadd.

"Ahh seems you found one of your friends." E. Gadd says barely able to see Carrie behind Corey, she was peeking over his shoulder to see E. Gadd on the screen. Carrie rolls her eyes and chuckles lightly.

"We're far from friends old timer." Carrie says.

"Luckily I invented just the thing for this situation. I call it the Pixelator! It'll bring her right to the lab, just point it at her and press the red button at the bottom of the Gameboy Horror." E. Gadd explained chuckling with joy. Corey smirks and looks at Carrie pointing the Gameboy Horror at her.

"Riffin don't you da-!" Carrie tries to say but Corey had already pressed the button.

Carrie broken into several pixels and was sucked into the Gameboy Horror, Corey chuckled as the lights came on. Corey used the Gameboy Horror to see where the key went, finding the location he leaves the Washroom and reenters the hallway. Quickly Corey makes his way down the hall to the new room, catching the ghosts along the way. As he inserts the key and opens the door, he feels a cold breeze go by.

_Fortune-Tellers Room_

As Corey steps farther into the room he notices a crystal ball on the table. Curious he lays his flashlight down, the light shining on the crystal ball. As Corey leans in closer to get a better look he suddenly see's a face in the chair behind the crystal ball. Corey screams and falls back on his rear, the impact causing the flashlight to roll of and fall to the ground. He quickly picks it up and stands back up. There in the chair is a old female ghost with light blue hair and a red robe.

_"What... do you seek of me?" _The ghosts asks.

"W-Who are you?" Corey asks not feeling threatened by the female ghost.

_"I am Madame Clairvoya, seer of dropped items. Possessions of other people awaken vibrations in my spirit ... If you find someone's dropped items, you should bring them to me. I will show you the extent of my vision..."_

"S-sure, I'll do t-that. I guess." Corey says unsure if there were any dropped items to find in the first time.

Looking around he notices a door to his right, picking his flashlight up he makes his way over to the door and tries the doorknob. Luckily it's unlocked. So cautiously Corey opens the door and enters, seeing nothing so far he fully enters the room. Just as he steps into the room the door behind him slams shut and is covered in steel thorns. With a small scream Corey turns around and prepares for a fight.

()()()()()()()()

"Well that's it for now. How much longer will Corey last in this mansion, can he save his friends?" I ask as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder.

"If you liked this chapter slap that review and leave us a comment." Daxter reminds.

"Plus if you have a portrait ghost design, tell us in your review." I say.

"Till next time he's Chris and I'm Daxter telling you to."

"Stay awesome!"


	6. Fire Medal and Shivers

"Hey guys Chris here and I have some information you might like to hear." I say as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder.

"It has to do with the new ghost we introduced in chapter four, the Basher." Daxter points out.

"Yes, if you haven't figured it out we will be using content from the Beta version of Luigi's Mansion to give the story more creativity."

"That's cleared up so what are you waiting for, the story is only getting better."

()()()()()()()()

**100**

_Mirror Room_

Corey cautiously enters the new room unable to see anything that isn't lit by his flashlights illuminating beam. He hears something and looks around frantically but doesn't see anything, not even a ghost. Standing straight Corey ponders what might be in the room, or if there was anything in the room to begin with. Glances at the mirror just in time to see a blue Grabbing Ghost come up from behind and grab him.

**95**

Screaming frantically Corey shakes the ghost off but not fast enough to avoid damage. He looks at the mirror and see's the ghost but in the room he doesn't see it. That's when it hits him, he can only see these ghosts in the mirrors reflection. As the ghost inches closer to grab him again, Corey flashes his light on the ghostly being and captures him with ease.

"G-Gotcha." Corey whispers.

Watching the mirror Corey catches the Grabbing Ghosts one by one, around the time he had caught the seventh one, the lights finally turned back on. A large chest appearing in the middle of the room, curious Corey opens the chest and pulls out a medal surrounded with little sparks of flames, the medal itself was a fiery red and had a roaring flame imprinted on the front.

"Wonder what this is?" Corey asked just before the Gameboy Horror began to ring, casually Corey answered the call revealing E. Gadd.

"Hey now, Corey what have you found there? Let's take a look shall we?" E. Gadd says as he examines the medal through the screen. "...Ohh... Ahh... It's... a Fire Element Medal! Now you can use the Fire Element."

"What's the fire element help me do?" Corey asks, curious about the new upgrade.

"With that, you can spew fire from the Poltergust 3000. You can melt ice, light candles, and do all kinds of things." E. Gadd explained happily.

"How do I use it exactly?" Corey asked holding the Medal examining it from every angle.

"There should be a slot on the back of the Poltergust 3000, just put it in and presto! Keep in mind some ghosts you'll have to use fire to catch. Don't say I never warned you, good luck Corey." E. Gadd says and hangs up leaving Corey in a dead silent room.

Corey plugs the Medal into the Poltergust 3000 and the Medal glows softly, with a smile Corey straps the Poltergust 3000 back on and notices the door is still blocked off. However he also notices the candles around the room haven't been lit, with a small idea Corey activates the fire element. Moving to the candles Corey presses exhale and fire erupts from the nozzle, the force strong enough to knock him onto his back and upside down. Slowly he falls onto his stomach and glances up groaning in pain to see the candles are lit.

"My aching head." Corey mumbles as he gets back to his feet and slowly lights the other set of candles.

The door's vines evaporate clearing the path for him to leave. He'd leave now but the Gal Radar was going off, alerting him of a Gal hiding nearby. He moves around the room and as he nears a chest to the right of the room, the Gal Radar goes wild. Corey kicks the chest and a Gal wearing a purple hair band flies out giggling wildly, she hovers in the middle of the room.

_"Hi there, I'm Eliza the Snowgal."_

Corey quickly begins to capture the new Gal with a clever name. It doesn't take much to capture the hyper Gal and he quickly captures her and sends her off to E. Gadd for research. With the Gal caught Corey leaves the room and heads back out to the Fortune Teller's Room. Corey quickly see's the set's of candles, one in each corner of the room, four total. Curious Corey lights each set one by one, as he lights the last one at the bottom right of the room he turns around and accidentally runs into a pillar.

"Oomph." Corey groans as he lands hard on his rear.

Before he can attempt to stand back up the key at the top of the pillar falls landing right on his head with a loud clang. Corey groans and falls back, stars flying around his head. Sitting up and rubbing his sore head, Corey grabs the key and tucks it into his pocket. Forcing himself to his feet, he leaves the room and reenters the hallway. Going through the hallway just as he turns a corner Corey spots a floating set of candles. The set turning and slowly turning toward him, panicking he get's out of sight and hides his back against the wall.

"W-what should I d-do?" Corey asks himself and then remembers his new ability with the Poltergust 3000.

Taking a deep breath Corey turns on the Fire Medal and turns the corner and fires flames toward the set of candles. The light from the newly lit candles revealed a butler, Shivers. Seeing the flames, Shivers screamed and began to yell.

_"Ahhhhh! Fire! Fire! Fire! Run away! Run awaaaay!"_

Shivers ran wild through the halls, pushing Corey down in the process. Quickly Corey jumps to his feet and chases Shivers through the halls until he reaches a doorway leading to the Laundry Room. Corey enters just in time to see Shivers go through a door to his left, he quickly tries the doorknob and surprisingly it's unlocked. Taking a deep breath, he opens the door and enters.

_Butler's Room_

There sitting in a stool, placing the candles down is Shivers from earlier laughing with relief. Quickly Corey shines his flashlight on Shivers vulnerable heart and captures him with ease.

"That w-was surprisingly e-easy." Corey muttered as the lights in the room came back on.

A chest appearing in the middle of the room, opening the chest he was awarded with another key. Corey looked down at the Gameboy Horror to see that a Gal was hiding somewhere in the room. Using the Radar as a guide Corey searched the room, eventually stopping next to a cabinet, the radar going crazy. Corey opened the cabinet and out flew another Gal, this one wearing a orange ribbon.

_"Up, up and away I'm Paragal."_

Corey chuckled at the catchy name before catching the giggling Gal. Her screaming echoing in his ears as he sends her to E. Gadd, sighing with relief he reenters the Laundry Room. As he closes the door and turns around he comes face to face with a Pink Puncher who punches him right in the face.

**85**

Corey groans as he stands up and looks around for the Pink Puncher. Standing up the Pink Puncher reappears to his right, quickly stunning it with his flashlight he makes short work of the devious spirit. Seconds later Corey feels cold dead arms wrap around his body tightly and hold him in place, screaming Corey shakes the Grabbing Ghost off and accidentally shoots flames at it. Corey watches in wonder as the Grabbing Ghost vanishes due to the flames, leaving only some smoke left. THe lights come back on and a small chest appears in the middle of the room.

**80 **

"Whoo, t-thank goodness." Corey murmurs with relief, he opens the chest to see loads of cash inside.

Quickly he uses the Poltergust 3000 to suck it all up and send it to E. Gadd. The Gal Radar beeps slowly alerting him of a nearby Gal, he sighed with exhaustion, he was getting tired of all these Gals. And the deal with his sister, what in the world had happened to her? He pushed the thoughts away for now and looked for the Gal, as he neared the supplies on a shelf the beeping went wild. Using the Poltergust 3000 he shook the contents on the shelf and out came a Gal with a blonde ponytail.

_"I came in like wrecking gal!"_

Corey cringed for some unknown reason hearing that sentence for some reason. Quickly shrugging the feeling off he proceeded to capture the Gal, barely catching her before she phased through the wall. Corey sighed with relief before sending her away to E. Gadd for data, that's when he finally realized the washing machine in the room was running for some reason.

"Wonder what's in here?" Corey asked himself as he walked over to the washing machine.

Slowly turning it off Corey cautiously opened the washing machine, sadly he wasn't tall enough to see inside. So taking a risk he reaches inside hoping to find something useful. Without warning he feels something wet and soft to the touch, so struggling a bit he get's a grip on the item and pulls it out. His eyes widen at the sight dropping the item and falling on his rear wiping his hands on his pants. He had pulled out a pair of Laney's underwear.

"Why is that there!?" Corey asks himself unsure of why such an item would be in this house's washing machine.

He then remembered Madame Clairvoya, who had visions if she had a person's item. As weird as it might be, he had to do whatever he must to save Laney. So cringing and feeling guilt he picks up the underwear and tucks it into his pocket. With that done he heads out into the hallways and heads for Clairvoya's room.

_Fortune Teller's Room_

Like last time he shined his flashlight on the crystal ball, the crystal ball slowly began to glow and in a flash of light Madame Clairvoya appeared in the chair. Seeing Corey she crosses her hands in her lap and waits for him to speak first.

_"Hm? What is the object you have here?" _Clairvoya asks.

Sighing with embarrassment Corey pulls Laney's underwear form his pocket and put's it on the table. Clairvoya looks at the odd item and then back at Corey unsure if he was being serious or if this was some weird joke. But she saw desperation in the boy's expression and knew whoever the item belonged to was important to him.

"Please I need to find my friend?" Corey asks with a blush on his face.

_"Show it to me." _She simply says and takes the item on the table. _"Hm? Just one moment... Laney Penn. Could it be... that Laney Penn?" _Clairvoya asks being a fan of Grojband's music and especially Laney.

"Yeah the bassist for my band." Corey answers.

_"Ahhh, I see now. Well, I see everything, so I saw it before. But now I really see it. So you are the lead singer of Grojband and a good friend of Ms. Penn." _Clairvoya pointed out putting the pieces together.

"Yeah, can you tell me anything?" Corey asks eager for any kind of answer or clue at this point.

_"Oh ohh! They come! Now the spirits come! Come, spirits of power. Come spirits of sight. Show to me the awful things occurring here tonight! Crystal orb, symbol of my clan, use your darkling power to show us all you could. I mean can! Show us all you can! Show us Ms. Penn!" _Clairvoya says and Corey watches in wonder as the crystal ball glows brightly.

()()()()()()()()

"Aw look a cliff hanger, sorry folks and sorry about the underwear thing. Couldn't think of anything else that would be near as entertaining." I say with a sigh of disbelief as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder.

"My idea, so you fans can thank me for that one." Daxter admits proudly, I face palm and roll my eyes.

"Anyway's, I hope you guys liked this chapter and if you did slap that review button and tell us yourself. I'm Chris and he's Daxter reminding you to..."

"Stay awesome!"


	7. Melody and Mr Luggs

"Hey guys and gals I'm back with another chapter of Corey's Mansion but I want to apologize for the long update, I've had a bad case of writers block." I explain as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder.

"So as you can see we're back in action and we have a little question for you all." Daxter says with a smirk and allows me to continue.

"For Portrait Ghosts we're curious to see if some of you want to see Creepypasta themed ghosts make an appearance."

"If you do, just tell us in your review." Daxter says.

"Without further ado, enjoy the show folks."

()()()()()()()()

**80**

_"The light of the spirits come! Show us what we seek!" _Clairvoya chants as the ground shakes lightly startling Corey. _"Ohhhh... Harummm... I see that Ms. Penn lives."_

"That's good to hear at least." Corey says sighing with relief that Laney is alive at least.

_"Well, she is not in the spirit world... but one cannot say she is alive..."_

"What!?" Corey asks panicked by her statement, Clairvoya laughs at his panicked reaction before continuing.

_"Where is she? Where is she now? ...Ah, the spirits have fallen silent." _Clairvoya sighs with defeat as she looks upon Corey's disappointed expression. _"Uuuh... This is all I can tell you for now. Bring to me another item of Ms. Penn's and I will show her to you."_

Corey sighs with defeat but is curious for more answers. So with some of his courage still intact he leaves the room hoping to find more items. Taking the Gameboy Horror he looks at the map to see where the key he had obtained earlier went. Finding the door he turns the Gameboy Horror off and heads off through the hallway toward the room.

As he nears the door he hears faint music from the other end, cautiously he presses his ear to the door to listen to the soft melody. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the key, just as he inserts the key... the music stops. His heartbeat increased as he was growing uncomfortable in the dead silence, only able to hear his own heavy breathing. Turning the key Corey unlocks the door and enters shining his flashlight around the room.

_Conservatory_

As Corey entered the room he immediately noticed many different instruments in the room, walking over to the harp he plucks and string and the soft note echos throughout the room. Without warning the harp begins playing itself causing Corey to gasp and jump back in surprise, seeing the harp play itself Corey glances around the room.

"Hmm... I wonder." Corey mutters in deep thought.

With his curiosity getting the better of him he moves to each of the instruments and shakes them, each one beginning to play itself. As Corey shakes the last instrument, he recognizes the familiar gaming tune from an old game he used to play a lot. Pleased with himself he turns to shake the piano but pauses at the sight before him. There sitting at the piano looking back at him was another portrait ghost, this one was a female wearing a long red dress. Melody Pianissima.

_"My name is Melody. People call me the spectral beauty of the ivory keys." _Melody says introducing herself. _"What a stirring performance, I haven't been so charmed by a piece in ages."_

"Y-yeah... I'm k-kind of a m-musician." Corey stutters afraid of what this ghost is capable of.

_"I see, you must have a delicate ear for music. Perhaps you'd like to hear my piano sonata?" _Melody asked sweetly and Corey only nodded, curious of this ghosts music. With a wave of her hand Melody silenced the other instruments, Corey watched as the instruments slowly began to play once more as soon as Melody's fingers touched the keys.

**Link to Music: ** watch?v=3-_3-hLcLDs **(Cope and paste to listen)**

Corey listened to the familiar tune and could almost place where he had heard it before. All he knew was that it came from an old game he played and was quite addicted to. He thought hard but the tune was beautiful and with Melody's soft notes made it even better, but abruptly she stopped causing Corey to snap back to attention.

_"By the way, this song belongs to a stage of an old game. Can you tell me what that game and stage might be?" _Melody asked eager to see if he had recognized her music. Corey crossed his arms and went over the notes in his head, thinking hard a picture and name finally came to mind. Snapping his fingers he smiled and answered Melody.

"Green Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog... right?" Corey asks sure of his answer. Melody giggles and claps happy that Corey was right.

_"Exactly right... You got it! Very impressive!" _Melody paused and stopped clapping to smirk evilly at Corey. _"I guess I needn't hold back on you! Would you care to do battle with my lovely music sheets?" _

Corey shook his head now as a flock of music sheets swarmed him knocking him to the ground with a thud. His head throbbing from impact, quickly standing up he uses the Poltergust 3000 to suck up all the music sheets. Breathing a sigh of relief he turns to see Melody throwing a temper tantrum at her piano, she was beating on the piano keys and screaming in frustration. With ease Corey stuns Melody with his flashlight and begins to suck her into the Poltergust 3000, it doesn't take much to finally capture the pianist as Corey gives a final tug catching her.

"Yes! I did it!" Corey says excited as the lights come back on and a chest appears in the middle of the room. Opening the chest he pulls out another key and quickly checks the Gameboy Horror to see where it goes. He finds the location and luckily it's nearby, he wipes the sweat from his forehead and sighs with exhaustion.

"Why are there so many?" He asks himself but of course get's no answer as he reenters the hallway and heads for the next room.

_Dining Room_

As Corey enters the new room he slips on a banana peel landing face first to the carpeted floor. Groaning in pain he pushes himself to his feet only to notice several banana peels scattered around the room. Not wanting to slip he uses the Poltergust 3000 he sucks up all the banana peels. After his work is done he uses the Gameboy Horror to search the room and see's a large portrait ghost munching down a ghostly meal. Finding his heart Corey scans it for a clue.

_Mr. Luggs_

_"No one can see me in this darkness! No one no one no one noooooooooo-one!"_

Corey reread the clue and looked around the room for some sort of light source, luckily on the table were two set's of candles. With ease Corey shot out fire from the Poltergust 3000 lighting both set's of candles. As the room was slowly lit Corey could see Mr. Luggs much more clearly, he seemed too focused on his food and his heart wasn't vulnerable yet.

"Maybe if I..." Corey muttered as he began to suck up Mr. Luggs meal.

As Corey sucked it up ghostly waiters began entering the room to refill his plate, on instinct Corey stunned each waiter with his flashlight and caught them with ease. Afterward he finished sucking up Mr. Luggs meal. Corey watched as Mr. Luggs gasped and looked down at his plate and burst into a fit of rage. Without warning Mr. Luggs spat out a fireball at Corey setting his beanie aflame.

**70**

"Ah ah ah ah ah!" Corey cried out as he shook the flames from his beanie.

Mr. Luggs continued to spit out fireballs as Corey ran back and forth across the room to avoid being lit aflame. As Corey dived behind a wardrobe for cover he heard a loud gasp for air and peeked to see Mr. Luggs tuckered out and collapsed on the table. His heart vulnerable Corey quickly flashed him with his flashlight and began pulling him into the Poltergust 3000, Corey was slowly losing his hold on Mr. Luggs as he pulled with all he had. That's when Corey accidentally pressed the fire button and the suction turned into a fiery storm. The flames were now pulling Mr. Luggs in and unable to withstand the pull is captured with ease.

"Whoo, how did I do that?" Corey asked as he examined the Poltergust 3000 for any new abilities or attachments. That's when the Gameboy Horror began to ring, Corey quickly answered the call.

"Outstanding my boy! It seems you've triggered a new function in the Poltergust 3000!" E. Gadd proclaims making Corey's ears ring, shaking his head to get his wits back he responds.

"You mean the fire thing... that was an accident." Corey pointed out not feeling very accomplished with the 'new function'.

"No, no Corey. You used the Element Medal to increase the Poltergust 3000's strength! I shall call it... the Fire Capture!" E. Gadd says overly excited about the Poltergust 3000 and Corey's accidental discovery.

"Can I do it again?" Corey asked now smiling with the new strength.

"Yes... but beware as it seems to make the Poltergust 3000 over heat leaving you vulnerable." E. gadd warns. "Good luck Corey, keep a strong heart." E. Gadd says and ends the call leaving Corey to his thoughts.

Corey tucks the Gameboy Horror away as he finally notices the newly lit room and the chest that had appeared. Opening the chest Corey finds a ton of money and jewels, quickly using the Poltergust 3000 to suck it all up and send it to E. Gadd Corey heads off to the next room.

_Kitchen_

As Corey entered the Kitchen, pots and silverware began to shake wildly in their spots causing Corey to swell with fear. His entire body shaking as a frying pan flew off t's shelf and smacked Corey in the head knocking him to his hands and knees.

**65**

Corey stood back up rubbing the back of his head in pain. Backing up he bumped into a refridgerator, the door flew wide open and out came a Pink Puncher except it was white and had ice in it's center where it's heart should be. Panicking Corey backed away from the ghost and then remembered what E. Gadd had told him about elemental ghosts. Whipping out the Poltergust 3000 Corey torches the ghost leaving it vulnerable, with ease he captures the elemental spirit causing the lights to come back on in the room.

"Woo, I t-think my heart s-skipped a b-beat." Corey muttered still shaking lightly with fear.

Just as he calmed down two loud girlish screams filled the room causing Corey to scream with fear and turn around quickly and fall back on his rear. Pushing himself back until his back hit the door leading to the Dining Room. There coming out under the table on the other end of the room was Grojband's Groupies, Kate and Allie. Both looked frightened but happy to see him.

"Corey thank goodness your here to save us!" Kate screeched with joy.

"We we're sooo afraid, we thought the ghosts had gotten Grojband." Allie adds explaining partially why they were here.

"Y-your safe n-now, don't s-scare me like t-that again." Corey sad attempting to scold the girls but they took it as he was caring for them. Therefor they squealed with joy.

"Here Corey, we found this earlier." Allie said pulling out a blue medal.

"It's the least we can do after you saved us." Kate adds as Corey takes the blue medal from them... on closer inspection he see's that it's a Water Element Medal. Corey tells the girls to be still as he aims the Gameboy Horror at the Groupies. Both girls jump and high five each other as Corey presses the button turning them into pixels and sending them back to the lab.

"This c-couldn't possible g-get worse." Corey says and then admires his new medal. "B-but at least I g-got this." Corey says holding up the Water Element Medal.

_"Arf arf!"_

Corey gasps hearing the sound of a dog as something swoops by and takes the medal from his hand, int he process falling over face first to the floor. As Corey attempts to get back to his feet he pauses as he is eye to eye with a ghostly dog with the medal in it's mouth. Corey shakes his head no as the dog shakes it's little tail and barks again. Corey dives for the dog just as it turns and darts out of the room leaving Corey in defeat.

"Aww come on... bad dog." Corey says as he get's back to his feet, the Gameboy Horror rings. Corey answers the call to see E. Gadd.

"Seems you've run into a bit of trouble there youngster." E. Gadd says as he had watched the event through a camera on the Gameboy Horror. Corey sighs and nods looking off in the direction the dog ran off in.

"What was that?" Corey asks.

"That my dear boy was a Polterpup, a playful ghost nonetheless. But this is quite a pickle..." E. Gadd pauses and then continues quickly. "Search the rooms you've been in already, your bound to find it. Good luck."

Corey ends the call and facepalms at the predicament he's in, not having much of a choice Corey leaves the Kitchen to search the rooms he'd previously cleared to find the Polterpup and get the Water Element Medal back. As he stepped out into the hallway he couldn't help but mutter something in exaggeration of this mission.

"Can't they cut a guy some slack... this is going to take awhile."

()()()()()()()()

"That's it for now guys and gals, can Corey find the Polterpup and get the medal back?" I ask as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder.

"And if you enjoyed this chapter, slap that review button and tell us yourselves so we know how awesome we are." Daxter says.

"Yeah Dax, so modest to. Anyway we have something to ask you." I say.

"Oh yeah, we want to know if you 'the fans' want to see a few Creepypasta's appear as portrait ghosts."

"If you do make sure to tell us and we'll include them somehow. Till next time I'm Chris and he's Daxter telling you..."

"To stay awesome!"


	8. So Lonely

"Hey guys and girls Chris and Daxter here, with another chapter of Corey's Mansion!" I announce as Daxter climbs up onto my shoulder.

"Last time Corey took down Melody and the fat ghost Mr. Luggs who reminds me of Chris." Daxter says snickering a little.

"So I got an appetite big deal. But I'm nowhere near as big as he is." I say as I glare at my little sidekick.

"Let's start the show before Chris attempts to kill me again." Daxter says with nervous eyes.

()()()()()()()()

**65**

"Not here either." Corey said with disappointment as he closed the door to the Storage Room.

He couldn't find the Polterpup anywhere, as Corey reentered the hallway and turned left he saw the Polterpup sitting and looking at him while wagging it's tail. He finally got a good look at him since he just stared at him. The dog was gray in color and white eyes with no pupils, the collar around it's neck was blue and a gold bone hung from it.

"Nice dog, stay there." Corey said softly putting his hands up to show he was no threat. He could just see the water medal in the polterpup's mouth, dripping with slobber.

"Arf arf."

The polterpup turned and ran away, Corey quickly took off in a full sprint to catch up to the ghostly canine. As he turned right heading back to the Foyer he followed the dog through the door just as it was climbing the staircase. Quickly Corey turned the Poltergust 3000 on the polterpup stopping it in it's tracks, the dog whimpered as Corey pulled harder to capture it.

"Your, not, getting away." Corey muttered pulling with all his strength. Without warning the polterpup tossed it's head back and Corey felt something hard hit his head making him howl in pain. The polterpup whimpered as it ran up the stairs escaping Corey's Poltergust 3000, Corey now on his back rubbing his head to ease the pain.

"You've got to be kidding me." Corey murmured to himself.

Corey got back to his feet and picked the Water Element Medal from the floor, his head still pounding with pain. Smiling down at the medal Corey takes the Poltergust off and just like the Fire Medal he plugs it into the back. The medal now glowing a beautiful sea blue. Nodding with satisfaction Corey straps the Poltergust 3000 back on and decides to head back toward the Kitchen from earlier.

_Boneyard_

As Corey entered the open and pitch black area, his legs were already shivering with fear. The only light source was his flashlight and the occasional flash of lightning. Looking around Corey managed to find a single sign with some writing on it, using his flashlight he read the sign out loud.

"B-buried Alive?" Corey stutters saying the two frightening words, he looks down at the dirt and immediately backs away afraid of what may lie underneath.

_**"You're here... I'm lonely..."**_

Corey froze hearing the eerie and dry voice. Corey backs away even farther as he see's the dirt begin to move and shift, Corey's entire body racked with fear as it shakes uncontrollably. The voice continues to speak to him.

**_"So very lonely... Won't you join me?"_**

As the voice finishes speaking a decayed ghostly corpse emerges from the ground reaching for Corey making him scream and jump back. The decayed body goes back underground and Corey feels the ground shift and jumps away just as hands shoot out just where he stood before. This thing was trying to grab him from the ground, there had to be a way to get him vulnerable.

_**"I'm so very lonely... always so lonely."**_

Corey jumps back again as hands shoot up from the ground narrowly missing him, as he backs up more his back is against the door. Corey turns to open the door but it's locked by an unseen force. Without warning a cold dead hand wraps itself around Corey's ankle, screaming the decayed body begins pulling Corey toward the ground.

_**"**__**Finally... raw**__** meat."**_

In a panic Corey sprays the decayed body with water, it screeches in pain and dives back under the ground. Releasing Corey from it's grasp the blue haired rocker backs away frantic for escape. As his thoughts recollect he realizes that whatever this thing is, it hates water. Forcing himself to stay in place Corey waits until he feels the ground shift beneath him. Timing perfect, Corey jumps and blasts water underneath him like a jetpack. The decayed body screeches in pain once more except this time collapses on the ground, it's lower body still underground. It's heart vulnerable.

"I g-got you n-now." Corey mutters attempting to capture the decayed body.

Except without warning the decayed body screams piercing Corey's ears, holding his ears to block the noise, the decayed body escapes through the ground. Looking around the lights come back on, Corey believes the area is safe now. Exhaling with relief Corey feels the ground shift once more underneath him except this time a giant hole opens underneath him. Screaming Corey falls into the hole and next thing he knows he pops out of the ground and into a tombstone filled graveyard.

_Graveyard_

_**"I'm trapped here... and I'm so hungry."**_

Corey pushes himself to his feet as a flash of lightning lights the sky above him. Without warning a bolt of lightning strikes the largest tombstone and the electricity goes to each tombstone connecting them to each other. Corey spun around in a panic as the electricity surrounded him, in a flash the bolts all strike Corey blinding him severely.

_**"Grab onto me... Please join me?" **_

Corey pushes himself up and looks around quickly to see he's in a circular area. A black spiked gate surrounding the area blocking any means of escape, backing up Corey turns around to see the same decayed body crawl out of the ground except by his sides are two large decayed white hands. Shaking with fear the sky around the area darkens as flashes of lightning light the sky. Corey freezes seeing the painting behind the decayed body, a painting of a panicked and scared looking Kin Kujira.

"I-I'll save y-you Kin... I h-hope." Corey murmured as the decayed body dove underground, leaving the hands to fight.

Without warning the right hand opened up and a strong wind began to pull Corey in, Corey ran in the opposite direction but the pull was slowly bringing him closer and closer to the dead hands grasp. Thinking on instinct Corey changed the element to fire and turned quickly just in time to set the right hand ablaze with flames. The suction stopped, the right hand was busy trying to shake the flames and smoke off. Seeing it's vulnerability, Corey quickly attempted to capture the right hand with the Poltergust 3000. However he only got about a third of it's energy before the left hand punched the ground causing a shock wave to knock Corey to the ground.

**60**

The left hand made a gun motion and pointed to the sky, without warning the hand shot three fireballs into the sky. Looking at the ground for clues to where the fireballs would land Corey dove out of the way of the first two, suddenly an idea formed. Turning upward Corey used the Poltergust 3000 to capture the last fireball, clogging the Poltergust 3000 in the process. Turning on the left hand Corey released the fireball setting the left hand ablaze.

"N-now's my c-chance." Corey stuttered as he quickly attempted to capture the left hand.

Expecting the right hand to attack him, Corey dodge rolled out of the way and planted his feet firmly to continue weakening the left hand. Corey managed to get the hand down to half it's energy before it spun around forcing Corey to release it and damaging him in the process.

**50**

Corey looked at the hands to see them twitching uncontrollably, suddenly both begin to beat the ground causing shock wave after shock wave to be sent out. Jumping over each one, Corey had another idea that could weaken them long enough to capture both at once. Quickly jumping over another wave, Corey set both hands on fire with the Poltergust 3000 and continued to flame both of them. Soon the scent of burning rotten flesh filled his senses, resisting the urge to gag Corey uses the Poltergust 3000 to catch both hands in it's suction.

"I've g-got you n-now!" Corey says as he pulls with all his strength.

Pulling Corey accidentally activates the fire element, suddenly a tornado of flames spew from Poltergust 3000 and wrap around both hands. With a final pull and the burst of strength Corey captures both hands successfully. Upon capture steam emits from the Poltergust 3000's nozzle, just as the decayed body from earlier emerges from the ground. The body now stunned, Corey easily captures it and falls back onto the ground with exhaustion. A bright light engulfs him and in a flash he's back in the graveyard, right in front of the largest tombstone.

"I s-shouldn't be a-alive." Corey mutters before laughing softly to himself. Without warning Kin's painting and a green key fall on top of him, right on his stomach. Sitting up Corey picks the painting up and pockets the key just as the Gameboy Horror begins to ring. Corey answers the call.

"KRZZZ... Co... r... ey... KRZZZ. Corey, can you hear me?" E. Gadd asks in a panic.

"I'm fine, t-traumatized but f-fine." Corey answers.

"Good to hear you're still okay. I lost your signal when that lightning struck. Hmmm that was some battle there." E. Gadd says looking over the video footage and seeing Corey's successful capture of the decayed body.

"E. Gadd... What w-was that t-thing?" Corey asks.

"That my boy was Buried Alive, I've read a few creepypasta's and summoned a couple by mistake." E. Gadd says chuckling a bit, Corey shaking with fear at the thought of other creatures being released.

"Anyway my boy, why don't you come on back to the lab. We should help your friend there." E. Gadd says and Corey quickly nods to the offer. He was half way to a heart attack. So with Kin's painting in hand and another key in his pocket, Corey quickly heads out of the mansion toward E. Gadd's lab to return Kin to his normal form.

()()()()()()()()

"Well that's all for now, Kin is free, and a creepypasta seems to have been found and recaptured." I say as Daxter climbs up onto my shoulder.

"That was one of the most disturbing things I've seen, and we've been in resident evil so yeah that tells you something." Daxter says trying to get Buried Alive out of his head.

"Anyway if you enjoyed this chapter slap that review button and tell us all your thoughts."

"And haters take your best shot." Daxter taunts.

"Till next time I'm Chris and he's Daxter reminding you all to..."

"Stay awesome!"


	9. Secret Best Left Unseen

"Ladies and gentlemen we're back again and a lot faster than usual to." I say as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder.

"And do we have a doozy of a question fro you all." Daxter says chuckling a bit.

"I've noticed a lot of fan bases have their own names. Pewdiepie's bros, Skydoesminecraft's recruits, and each are their own army."

"Chris and I simply want to know what you, the fans, would like to be called as our fans."

"While you think on that, I hope you enjoy the shows folks and I look forward to hearing your suggestions." I say and press play on the remote control.

()()()()()()()()

**100**

"You know I've always turned to science for answers but now... I'm not to sure anymore." Kin said brushing himself off, he had been released from the painting five minutes ago and Corey had just finished explaining the situation to him.

"Hehehe, science is about discovering the unknown. This shouldn't change your views." E. Gadd explains in his chair as he looks over the screen, examining the Gal data Corey had previously collected.

"Guess your right, so what now Corey?" Kin asks Corey who was now fully rested and calmed down.

His heart back in one piece, hopefully he could keep it that way. But with all the ghosts around the mansion and what he's seen so far, he was sure he had barely scratched the surface. But he had to rescue Laney, his friends, and somehow his enemies as well. What really bothered him still was Trina, she was a ghost obviously but how she became one is still a mystery to him.

"I have to head back to the mansion, the others are still in there." Corey says.

"We know you can do it Corey!" Kate said happily.

"We believe in you one hundred percent!" Allie said just as happy as Kate.

"I've got to admit Riffin, I didn't think you'd last this long. But... good job, I guess." Carrie says attempting to compliment the boy who had rescued her and Lenny. Lenny was currently napping on the couch or at least he was trying to.

"Thanks... I think." Corey says scratching the back of his head in thought.

"Oh Corey by boy, I believe during your fight with Buried Alive you have discovered a new ability." E. Gadd syas joyfully as he taps away at his computer. "It seems you can use the elements you collect to increase the Poltergust 3000's suction power."

"Is that what I did to Buried Alive's hands?" Corey questioned remembering the flaming spiral of flames he used to capture the two decaying hands.

"Indeed, we will call it the Flame Capture and Splash Capture. But be careful, the Poltergust 3000 will overheat if you use the captures for to long." E. Gadd warns as Corey straps the Poltergsut 3000 onto his back once more.

"I guess I should only use it in emergencies." Corey says to himself as he ascends the ladder and heads back to the mansion, unaware of the watchful eyes from the top floor.

***Evil Plan Transition***

"Like so not far, how is he like so alive right now!?" Trina screamed unsure of how her brother could possibly still be going. She knew it was that worthless scientist E. Gadd and his Poltergust 3000, the machine that scared her to death. Her Gals were getting captured one by one and soon she'd have no army left.

"His heart still beats I assume?" A male voice asks from the shadows.

The ghost was a dark blue with a black hint. Wearing a white top hat and coat, shrouded by a white cape that fades to blue near the bottom. The inside of the cape resembling the endless sea of the galaxy, stars shine brightly. Gray gloves and holding in his right hand was a scepter with a red jewel on top of it.

"Totally, I tried like everything and nothings working!" Trina answers, more angry and frustrated than before. Even alive she couldn't get rid of her brother and now she was a ghost, an entire army under her command.

"He must be stopped and soon... perhaps you should order your Gals to do something about it." The mysterious voice suggested.

"What a great plan, glad I like thought of it. This deal better be like worth it Xavior, I would hate to be like disappointed." Trina says before dismissing him. Xavior leaves into the roof and sighs with hatred.

"I never knew this would happen... She sold me her soul, to get rid of a kid and then she became leader of my army." Xavior whispers to himself remembering every painful detail of the teenage girls easy takeover.

He never knew she had so much anger inside her, she was a powerful spirit that's for sure, stronger than him by a long shot. But as he thought of this a sadistic smile broke into his expression.

"Luckily, that boy may be the answer to my problem. Hehehe yes I can see it now." Xavior says as he glances over his caped shoulder at the door leading to the roof. "Enjoy your rule while it lasts, Mistress Trina. Mwahahaha!"

***Back to the Mansion Transition***

_Courtyard_

Corey slowly opened the door to the Courtyard having used the large key he obtained from Buried Alive to open it. Shining his flashlight around he doesn't see much, a statue, a fountain, and a couple trees. Moving through the Courtyard Corey captures the small pink ghosts around the area until he comes across a large well. Looking down he can't even see the bottom, even while shining his flashlight down there he still can see the bottom.

"How f-far down does t-this thing g-go?" Corey asked himself.

Finally Corey noticed the walkway to his left, using it he finds a ladder leading down the well. Slowly Corey climbs down the ladder, shaking like a leaf in the wind the entire time. As he slowly reaches the bottom he steps into the puddle of water and quickly shakes his foot attempting to dry it. Shining his light around he finds a small tunnel just big enough for him to fit. As he reaches the end of the tunnel he discovers a small hole and quickly climbs inside,pulling himself forward inch by inch.

"Such a t-tight squeeze." Corey mutters as he reaches the end.

He quickly realizes it's a gargoyles mouth, grabbing onto the bottom fangs he looks around the hidden room. Covered in gold, jewels, and other types of jewelry. His heart skips a beat as he see's who and what is also in the room. There hovering and admiring a painting was his now ghostly older sister Trina. The painting was much, much worse. A painting of Laney beating on the frame trying to fight her way out but only to fail in the process.

"I could like watch you for days. I just totes love to watch you like suffer and junk." Trina says only angering Laney to fight harder inside the painting, this only caused Trina to cackle gleefully at the sight.

Panicking Corey quickly crawls out of the small tunnel and back into the well. Turning and running for dear life he grabs onto the ladder and climbs as fast as he possibly can. Reaching the top he breaks into a full run and finds the nearest place to hide and break down. An out house, running inside he slams the door shut and begins to cry hysterically.

"T-this can't b-be h-happening, why m-me!?" Corey cries as he bursts into more tears.

This was becoming to much for him, he hadn't cried in years. Now seeing his best friend trapped, the ghosts trying to kill him by order of his sister, and now he was the only one who could save them all. Corey cried and cried as his heart began to slow, and he himself began to calm down. Suddenly a hand falls on Corey's shoulders and he screams as he falls out of the outhouse and onto the ground. Turning around and on his rear he see's...

()()()()()()()()

"Sorry a cliffhanger, 'd say it's the perfect place to end this chapter." I say as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder.

"Yep and in case any of you forgot, you all need to tell us what to call you as our fans." Daxter reminds as I continue.

"Slap that review button and tell us your ideas, and what you thought of this chapter."

"Till next time, I'm Daxter and he's Chris reminding all of you, again..."

"To stay awesome!"


	10. Working Out the Cold

"Hey guys and girls Chris and Daxter here, with another part of Corey's Mansion." I say as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder.

"After leaving you all with a cliffhanger of course." Daxter points out.

"Sorry about that by the way, but now that we're here."

"Enjoy the show folks!"

()()()()()()()()

**100**

"Don't you know how to knock!?" The feminine voice asked angrily as Corey got back to his feet, still shaking wildly from the scare. Corey recognized the girl immediately, she did resemble one of his band members of course.

"Kim, w-why were y-you in t-there?" Corey asked. Kim scoffed at the obvious question but crossing her arms she answered him anyway.

"Hiding, I saw what your crazy sister did to the red head of your band." Kim paused to take a breath. "After I saw that I ran for it and I hid in here."

Corey looked around the area and realized that seeing Laney like that freaked him out a bit to. His heart was still going wild and now that Kim had scared the daylights out of him. His heart couldn't take much more of this torture, he couldn't help but think of the lengths he went through to help his friends and his enemies.

"By the way I found this down there, it's no use to me." Kim said and handed Corey a piece of paper with only Laney's signature at the bottom right of it. The rest of the writing was smudged by what looked to be ectoplasm.

"Thanks, I can s-send you somewhere s-safe." Corey offers bringing out the Gameboy Horror and aiming it at Kim.

"Please do, anywhere is better than here." Kim says.

Corey takes aim and presses the red button, Kim broke into several pixels and was absorbed into the Gameboy Horror to be sent back to the lab where she'd be safe. With that done Corey tucks the letter into his pocket, it was Laney's so maybe Madame Clairvoya could help him. Using the Gameboy Horror he found a door to the far side of the Courtyard.

_Rec Room_

Corey entered the new room unsure of where the ghost might be, suddenly he spots a weight being lifted up and down by itself. Shaking with fear Corey raises the Gameboy Horror and see's a buffed up ghost lifting the weight up and down with ease. Seeing this Corey scans the ghosts heart and finds that his name is Biff Atlas.

**__"Look at this buffness! I'm huge! How'd you like to be my punching bag,__ _weakling?"_**

"I'm n-not weak." Corey states feeling afraid and upset at the same time.

Looking around for something Corey spots one of the punching bags hanging around Biff. With a smirk Corey runs over to one of the punching bags and pushes it toward Biff, the force strong enough to send Biff flying backward, still hovering somehow. Biff screams with anger and throws a quick punch at Corey knocking him to the ground with ease.

**80**

In a panic Corey stands up and runs over to another punching bag and pushes it toward Biff as he charges at him. The punching bag connects with Biff sending him reeling back but succeeds in angering him even more. Biff charged again flailing his arms around wildly, Corey dove out of the way and ran to the third and final punching bag. Biff inching closer, Corey pushes the punching bag connecting with Biff's jaw. Biff falls to his back unable to defend himself or fight any longer.

"W-whose the w-weakling now?" Corey asks as he captures Biff's tired and worn out ghostly body with ease.

Suddenly the Gal Radar begins beeping alerting Corey of a Gal nearby. Searching the room he jumps onto a treadmill and runs as fast as he can, luckily a ruby pops out along with a Gal wearing a pink bow and wearing dark blue eyeliner.

_"Batter up, here's a Knucklegal!" _

Corey quickly grabs the ruby and proceeds to capture the new Gal with a clever name. It doesn't take him long to capture her and head out of the room to head to the next area. Looking at his Gameboy Horror Corey find s a door that is blocked by flames, he decides to check it out after he see's Madame Clairvoya about Laney's letter. He had to know more about what happened to her.

_Fortune Teller's Room_

"Madame Clairvoya, it's m-me Corey. I f-found another one of L-Lanes items." Corey calls as he enters the still pitch black room.

Corey inches closer to the center of the room until he's in front of the table once more, he shines his flashlight onto the crystal ball causing it to shine brightly. Suddenly in a flash Madame Clairvoya appears before him, her ghostly aura emitting from her hands as she channels her power into the crystal ball.

_"Hm? What is this object you have here?"_ MadameClairvoya asks in a motherly tone. Corey hands her Laney's letter.

"It's a letter from Laney, but it's blank." Corey explains sadly.

_"It is indeed a letter from Ms. Penn... however it's message is hidden from mortal eyes. I shall read it."_ MadameClairvoya clears her throat and begins reading. _"Not safe, run Corey, look out for Gals."_

"Is that all?" Corey asks upset that there isn't more.

_"I'm afraid so. Not a novelist, your Ms. Penn. This must have been written in quite a hurry." _Madame Clairvoya explains worrying Corey even more.

"Can you see anything?" Corey asks her hoping the item had a message to give that wasn't written.

_"Oh ohh! They come! _Now the spirits come! Come, spirits of power. Come spirits of sight. Show to me the awful things occurring here tonight! Crystal orb, symbol of my clan, use your darkling power to show us all you could. I mean can! Show us all you can! Show us Ms. Penn!" __Clairvoya says and Corey watches in wonder as the crystal ball glows brightly.

"What do you see?" Corey asks looking closely into the crystal ball as if he can see the message himself.

_"Oooh...Harummm... Ms. Penn is imprisoned... but where, oh where is she being held? Yes! A painting! Ms. Penn has been imprisoned within a painting! My orb shows an odd altar, and...c'mon you stupid orb... Yes! Above it, Ms. Penn!"_ Madame Clairvoya says in surprise causing Corey to remember what he had seen mere minutes ago.

_"__Trapped in a painting! Acch! I cannot concentrate... The spirits are leaving me... If you wish to know more about Ms. Penn, bring more of her dropped items." _Madame Clairvoya says feeling her power weaken.

With a heavy heart Corey leaves the room, he knew he had to find out more. Why would his sister do this and why Laney? Taking out the Gameboy Horror Corey relocates the location of the flaming door and heads toward that area. It doesn't take him long to get there as the flames and smoke come into his view, spraying water with the Poltergust 3000 Corey enters the now unblocked room.

_Tea Room_

As Corey entered he realized quickly that it was freezing, he was hugging himself as he shook from the cold and his own fear. Hearing something behind him Corey quickly turns around and stuns a Grabbing Ghost with his flashlight. Now a instinct he uses the Poltergust 3000 to capture the Grabbing Ghost before it can escape. Another appears behind Corey and grabs him, shaking a second later Corey free's himself and turns around to capture the second Grabbing Ghost like he had the first. The lights came back on revealing the room to Corey, a chest appearing on the table to his left.

"Hmm, wonder w-what's in here." He says as he climbs the table and opens the chest to reveal another medal that's ice cold to the touch.

Corey smiles as he plugs the new Ice Elemental Medal into the back of his Poltergust 3000, the medal begins to glow as all three slots are filled up. Testing it out an icy wind blew from the nozzle making the already cold room colder. Corey shuts the medal off just as the Gal Radar begins to beep.

"Another one." He mutters as he takes the Gameboy Horror out and begins searching the room. As he nears a cabinet with fine china on it, the beeping get's louder. Opening the drawer, a Gal wearing a red ribbon flies out dancing around in circles.

_"Red alert, red alert, it's a ProtoGal ten!" _

Corey quickly chases the Gal around and easily corners her, with ease he captures her and sends her off to E. Gadd for research. Looking at the map on the Gameboy Horror Corey finds the next and only unlocked door available. Leaving the Tea Room Corey heads for the next room, knowing he's getting closer and closer to saving Laney.

()()()()()()()()

"That's all for now. Corey now has the third and final Element Medal and learned more about Laney's predicament." I say as Daxter climbs up onto my shoulder.

"If you all liked this chapter slap that review button and tell us what you thought." Daxter says.

"And if you have a portrait ghost idea tell us in your review and we'll make it work and give you credit." I add.

"Till next time, I'm Daxter and he's Chris reminding you all to."

"Stay awesome!"


	11. Change of Plans

"Hey guys and girls Chris and Daxter here, and a big shout out to jackthehedgehog for his portrait ghost suggestion." I say as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder looking unusually bored.

"We will use said portrait ghost and will be making an appearance at some point in the story." Daxter explains before letting me continue.

"Thanks again and I hope you all enjoy this chapter, enjoy the show folks." I say.

()()()()()()()()

**80**

_Bathroom_

Corey entered the pitch black restroom since the Gameboy Horror showed that it was already unlocked. Curious as to why the door wasn't locked like the rest Corey needed to investigate. What he could possibly find in a bathroom he had no idea, but it couldn't hurt to check right... right? Shining his light around the room he see's a figure's shadow behind the shower curtain. Cody blushed looking at the feminine figure but he knew it had to be a ghost, so he pulled the curtain aside to reveal the overweight female ghost Miss Petunia.

"Ahhh!" Corey cried as Miss Petunia suddenly began firing blasts of water at him.

Diving out of the way Corey jumped around avoiding shot after shot from the obese woman. Getting an idea Corey switches his Poltergust 3000 to the ice element and begins spewing the frozen mist at the tub. Ice covered the tub and made the water incredibly chilly, Miss Petunia shrieked in surprise and left it's heart vulnerable for Corey.

**_"Ah-ATCHOOO!" _**

Using his flashlight, Corey stunned Miss Petunia and began to capture her using the Poltergust 3000.

"She's so heavy." Corey muttered as he felt his grip slipping.

Seeing that she was the only real threat, Corey activated Blizzard Capture that he'd gotten from the element medal. Suddenly the Poltergust 3000 began spewing the frozen mist causing it to wrap around the large woman. The ice began slowing her down and allowed Corey to pull harder, with ease Corey captured Miss Petunia trapping her within the Poltergust 3000. The lights came back on relieving Corey of his fear as a chest appeared in the middle of the room.

"Huh another one?" Corey questions and opens the chest to find yet another key.

He pretty much expected it this time, almost every door in this mansion needed a key. Looking at the Gameboy Horror Corey searches for the room it goes to, he finds that it's to a door on the first floor. Seeing that a room next door was already unlocked so Corey chose the room next door to check out first as he exits the room and enters the room behind him.

_Nana's Room_

Entering the dark room Corey searches it with the Gameboy Horror, without warning he screams and jumps back as he see's an elderly female ghost sitting in a rocking chair. Nervous Corey scans her heart to see if he can get some kind of clue to capturing her.

**__"Hey, it's a funny man. Should I play with him?"__**

Corey looks at the clue confused unsure of what to do, he see's that she's knitting and the basket next to her. Looking at both he get's an idea that might work, it's a stretch but he didn't have much of a choice. Grabbing one of the balls of yarn he throws it at Nana knocking her back but not out of her chair. This only anger her as she begins spitting sharp pins at Corey.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Corey screams as he dodges the sharp object, Nana begins rolling in her chair moving around the room.

With ease Corey grabs the last two balls of yarn and throws them at Nana, the second sending her backward, and the last knocking her out of her chair and to the floor. Her heart now vulnerable, Corey stuns her with his flashlight and proceeds to capture the quick spirit. Surprising him Nana flew around the room at incredible speeds, he didn't think old people could move like this. Tripping over a table Corey plants his feet into the couch and pulls back, hanging over the edge and hovering over the floor. Suddenly Nana gives up and Corey falls back crashing to the floor, Nana being captured in the process.

"N-not my best i-idea." Corey mutters rubbing the back of his head in pain.

The lights come back on and as usual a chest appears in the middle of the room. Opening it Corey finds another key, he smiled knowing he was making great progress. Using the Gameboy Horror Corey finds the spot for the key but decides to check the room around the corner first. He needed to go ahead and clear this small area out before moving on. Before he can leave however the Gal Radar begins to beep.

"Hmm another one, of course." He says to himself as he searches the room. As he nears the rocking chair the beeping becomes more erratic. Shaking the rocking chair a Gal with a blonde ponytail emerges with a playful smile.

_"I'm simply gorgeous, a true CoverGal."_

Corey sighs but proceeds to capture the Gal with ease and sending it to E. Gadd for data. Leaving the room Corey uses the Gameboy Horror to find the room that the key he obtained earlier went to. Surprised he notices that it's to a door near Chauncey's room. Remembering he had rescued Lenny from that spot earlier, what could possibly be lurking in that room. Having this small pocket cleared Core decided to head back to the first floor to check out the room that had another room attached to it.

_Billiard's Room_

Entering the dark room Corey searches the room with his Gameboy Horror and quickly finds a skinny ghost playing pool. Shaking with fear Corey scans his heart as he bends over to take a shot at the pool balls. The ghost's name was Slim Bankshot.

**__"You want some of this?"__**

Corey looks at the clue and already knows how to get Slim vulnerable for capture. Slim takes his shot making the pool balls fly around the room, using this as an opportunity Corey uses the Poltergust 3000 to catch one of the pool balls and fire it at Slim. The ball connects with Slims face, the shot makes him groan as he hovers there dazed, his heart now vulnerable. With a sly smirk Corey stuns Slim with his flashlight and proceeds to capture him, Corey positions himself so the pool table is between them making it impossible for Slim to pull away.

"No escape for you." Corey says as he captures Slim and the lights come back on in the room relieving Corey of his earlier fear.

This time however a chest didn't appear, but Corey did notice the door that led to another room. But first his Gal Radar was going off again, searching the room Corey quickly finds the hidden Gal under a table full on antiques. The Gal flies out with pig tails and buck teeth.

_"Yee haw I'm a CowGal!"_

Corey makes short work on the Gal and sends it to E. Gadd for data. As Corey enters the next room he is unaware of the camera watching him from the corner of the room. The camera watches as Corey closes the door leaving the now lit room empty.

***Irritation Transition***

"How is he like not dead yet!?" Trina screams in anger as she witnessed another of her Gals get captured by her annoying brother. Xavior by her side looking on, secretly enjoying the sight. The Gals were Trina's source of power after all.

"I do not know Mistress. Perhaps you are unable to defeat him." Xavior suggests only angering Trina further.

"I will not like allow it! You, I want you to totes help the Gals on the roof now!" Trina screamed making Xavior's ears ring. His eyes widened in fear, if he helped the boy would certainly capture him and then Trina would be free to rule. Xavior stutters as he attempts to talk his way out of the situation.

"M-Mistress, please I h-have other m-means of disposing of the b-boy." Xaviro begs avoiding the Poltergust 3000 at that boy at all cost.

"Like no way! Get up there and like finish him or else!" Trina orders, her power erupting. Xavior bows and quickly leaves the room.

Now alone he sighs with sadness. His plans were being foiled and she didn't even know it. Plans were meant to be changed, he would simply dispose of the boy after he caught all the Gals on the roof. Trina would then be weak enough for him to overthrow. Yes his plan was coming together quite nicely, now he could be rid of the boy and his so called ruler. It was only a matter of time.

()()()()()()()()

"Well that's all for now and man am I tired. It's three in the morning right now." I say yawning as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder.

"As usual if you have a portrait ghost suggestion, tell us and we'll use it." Daxter says.

"If you liked this chapter, slap that review button adn tell what you liked about it. Till next time I'm Chris and he's Daxter reminding you to..."

"Stay awesome!"


	12. Spread the Word

**80**

_Projection Room_

As Corey entered the Projection Room the first thing he noticed was like all the other rooms, it was pitch black. He also noticed a old school projector sitting on a small table in the room. Curious, Corey approached the projector and noticed that a film was already in place. Using his flashlight he searched for the switch to turn to projector on. Finally he found the switch and flipped it to on, the film began to run and showed a single image on the screen. He screamed and fell back in surprise, on the screen was a blurry picture of a dog smiling with a full row of human teeth. The image alone shot fear through Corey's very being, something about this image terrified him.

"W-What is t-that t-thing?" Corey asks, shaking with fear as he forced himself to his feet.

Without warning Corey saw a shadow on the projector, it was getting bigger and bigger as it swayed back and forth. On instinct Corey turned around and shined his flashlight one a gray ghost that had the face of the dog. It's sick and twisted smile never leaving it's face as it covered it's eyes in shock. Smile Dog shakes it's head wildly and suddenly fumes erupt from it's ears showing it's anger.

_**"Spread the word..."** _Smile Dog commanded quietly as it vanished from sight once more.

Suddenly Corey's flashlight began to flicker on and off, he shook the device lightly hoping it'd work but the light dimmed. The picture grew slightly worse and more demented as the paint on the walls began to peel away and vanish. Corey shook with fear as he looked for the shadow of Smile Dog once more, without warning multiple copies of Smile Dog surrounded Corey. He knew only one could be real but they were spinning around him. Looking at the closely as they drew closer Corey noticed only one of the Smile Dog's had a shadow.

"I g-gotcha now!" Corey said as he shined his flashlight on the real Smile Dog.

He watched as the demented ghost covered it's eyes once more and shook it's head violently side to side. More fumes erupted from the ghost as it turned a dark shade of red and it's appearance changed to something more terrifying. Corey yelped in fear as Smile Dog revealed it's face, he could hear evil laughter as Smile Dog vanished once more. The room was now surrounded in flames as Corey saw the image on the screen change to match Smile Dogs.

_**"SPREAD THE WORD!"**_He commanded once more as more clones surrounded Corey.

Corey refused to give up as he looked around frantically to find Smile Dog's shadow, however he was unable to locate the demented canine. As the ring grew closer Corey decided to capture the fake clones. Pulling out the Poltergust 300, one by one Corey captured the clones of Smile Dog. Soon Corey spotted the single shadow on the ground. Using his flashlight Corey stuns the real Smile Dog, revealing it's heart.

"F-found you." Corey mutters before he quickly catches Smile Dog in the Poltergust 3000's suction.

Smile Dog whimpers as it attempts to escape but futile as Corey pulls back capturing Smile Dog for good. Suddenly a flash of light engulfs Corey blinding him temporarily, as the light clears Corey notices the room is back to normal and is now lit. A chest sitting in the middle of the room, breathing a sigh of relief Corey opens the chest and pulls the item out.

"Lanes hair clip?" Corey mutters as he looks over the item. Sure was an odd thing to find. "I guess I need to head back to Madame Clairvoya's room." Corey says as the Gal Radar begins beeping alerting him of a Gal in the room.

Searching the room Corey finds the Gal in a cabinet, it flew over him. The Gal was wearing pink, had a pink bushy tail, and a pink bow on it's head. It's looked like a girl's best dream and a boy's worst nightmare.

_"Hi I'm Pinkie Gal, wanna play?" _

Corey shrugs and capture the Gal with ease, a lot of them sure did have odd names. As Corey sent the data to E. Gad he decided it was time to head out of the room and continue on. Looking at the Gameboy Horror Corey noticed one more door was still unlocked, the one near Chauncey's room. He tucked Laney's hair clip in his pocket and decided that he needed to get those answers then he'd handle whatever was in the room.

_Fortune Teller's Room_

Corey quickly shined his flashlight on the crystal ball causing Madame Clairvoya to appear once more, her hands crossed over her lap. She looked at Corey knowing he must have found another item of Laney's. Madame Clairvoya smiled sweetly before speaking.

_"What do you have there? Another item of Ms. Penn's perhaps?" _

"Y-Yeah, I found it. Here." Corey says as he hands the hair clip to Madame Clairvoya, she examines the item and senses Laney's aura from it. The spirits began to speak to her.

__"Oh ohh! They come! Now the spirits come! Come, spirits of power. Come spirits of sight. Show to me the awful things occurring here tonight! Crystal orb, symbol of my clan, use your darkling power to show us all you could. I mean can! Show us all you can! Show us Ms. Penn!" __

"What do you see this time?" Corey asked looking into the crystal ball as if he could see what she saw.

_"Listen! Can you hear it? The inner voice of your sweet beloved, Ms. Penn. ___Oh horrors! What is this? ...A queen? ...Queen Trina!? Who is this Queen Trina!?"__

"That's my s-sister. Please tell me m-more." Corey begged needing to know more.

__"...I do not understand just what this means, but... I see flashing headlights. The screeching of metal on pavement. What a horrid sound!" __

Corey froze in fear as he put the pieces together, a car wreck. Did Trina die on her way to the mansion, did the ghosts somehow plan her demise? All of these questions and more flooded Corey's mind as Madame Clairvoya continued.

_"I see, I see now. That it is this Queen Trina who had captured Ms. Penn. Ahhhhh! I can say no more! The spirits leave me now. Bring me more items child and I will tell you more."_

"O-Okay." Corey mutters as he heads for the exit.

As he leaves he looks at the Gameboy Horror and decided to check out the room near Chauncey's. Thoughts of Trina's death still weighing heavily on his mind. But why would she kidnap Laney, was it for revenge, to ruin the band, or possibly something else? Corey didn't know but he'd knew he'd find out eventually, for now he had work to do.

_The Twins' Room_

As Corey unlocked the door and entered the small room he shone his flashlight around to get a better look of the room. He saw a bunk bed set and numerous toys spread across the room. The airplane up top caught his attention, it resembled one of the toys he hand when he was younger. Wanting to relive old memories Corey climbed the ladder to the top of the bunk beds and pushed the helicopter making it spin around in circles.

_**"Hey mister, what are you doing up there all by yourself?"**_

Corey yelps and falls off the bed landing on the back of his head. Quickly he jumped to his feet and backed up into the wall seeing two young children ghosts hovering in front of him. The twins laughed at his fearful expression as they spoke in perfect unison again.

_**"Hey... Why don't you play hide and seek with us? Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"**_

Corey thought about his answer and only one thing came to mind, he might be able to get them vulnerable while playing. Cautiously Corey nodded giving them their answer. Both of them cheered in unison and circled one another before stopping in front of Corey again.

**_"Okay, we're going to hide now. Wait outside!"_**

Corey quickly obeyed and ran out of the room pressing his back against the now closed door. He took a few deep breaths knowing he'd have to catch them off guard to capture them. After this, he could head back to Madame Clairvoya to learn more about Laney and perhaps Trina.

_**"OOOO-KAAAAY! You can come in now..." **_

Hearing the twins call for him, Corey turned around and reentered the room. There were now five boxes scattered around the room, Corey guessed that they were hiding in these boxes. But there was only one problem, which one were they hiding in? Corey thought about what to do when he got an idea, what if he could shake the boxes that they were hiding inside?

"I got to try something." Corey said to himself as he shook the first box gently. The box moved with ease so Corey moved onto the next box. He attempted to shake it and surprisingly could've move it at all. Opening the lid one of the twins popped out spinning lightly.

**_"Not bad mister..."_**

Corey sighed with relief as he began shaking each box one by one. Going around the entire room he finally found the second box he was unable to shake. He takes the lid off revealing the second twin. Suddenly both looked angry causing Corey to shake with fear.

_**"HEY! That's not fair! Play fair,** **cheater!"**_

Without warning both twins vanished and reappeared with their own vehicles. One was flying around in a plane while the other drove a car around. Corey dove out of the way as the car attempted to run him over, he knew he had to get those two off those vehicles. Corey attempted to use the Poltergust 3000 to suck up the car driving around, the car stopped moving as the twin panicked. Corey sucked up the car and caught the twin into the Poltergust 3000's pull. Corey pulled but didn't notice a small bomb being dropped from above. The twin he had attempted to capture pulled him into the bomb setting it off. Corey's back slammed into the wall with a loud thud.

**70**

Corey groaned in pain as he got back to his feet and noticed the twin in blue had gotten another car to drive. He looked up as the plane attempted to slam into him. Corey quickly moved around the plane as it went by and used the Poltergust 3000 to suck up the plane. The twin landed face first on the floor stunned, Corey quickly used the Poltergust 3000 to attempt to capture the twin only to be ran over by the other twin in the car.

**65**

"How to I c-catch them?" Corey asked himself as he got back to his feet. That's when he realized what to do, he'd have to stun them both.

The twin in the plane attempted to knock him over again, Corey knew what to do this time as he dodged at the right time to get behind it. He sucked up the plane leaving the red twin stunned, Corey quickly turned around and began to suck up the other twin's car. Leaving both twin's vulnerable Corey caught both of them in the Poltergust 3000's suction, neither of them being able to escape now. Pulling hard Corey finally captured the devious duo, he sighed with relief as the lights in the room came back on and a chest appeared in the middle of the room.

"T-Thank goodness that's o-over." Corey muttered feeling relieved that he had remained victorious.

The Gal Radar went off alerting him of the presence of another Gal. Searching the room Corey shook the bunk beds and a Gal wearing a blue ribbon flew out and giggled uncontrollably as it hovered in the middle of the room.

_"Today's weather, expect showers. From the RainGal!"_

Corey rolled his eyes at the dumb nickname before capturing the Gal with ease. Now it was time for the chest. Corey walked over to the chest and opened it up, looking inside he pulled out a a black combat boot. But he could easily recognized it as Laney's boot. She always wore these. Corey sighed knowing he already had to go back to Madame Clairvoya, but still at least he'd get more answers. Quickly Corey left the room and made his way back to the Fortune Teller's Room for more answers.

()()()()()()()()

"That's all for now and man was this a long one." I said as Daxter climbed onto my shoulder.

"Once again if you all enjoyed this chapter slap that review and tell us your thoughts." Daxter says.

"We really appreciate all of your support, it really means a lot to us guys." I add.

"Till next time, I'm Daxter and he's Chris reminding all of you as usual to..."

"Stay awesome!"


	13. Pop Goes the Weasel

"We're back, and I've got some bad news for you guys." I say with a depressed sigh as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder.

"Summer break is over in five days so our update time is getting a serious cut back." Daxter says interrupting me.

"Pretty much, but no need to fear because we will be updating as fast as we can for you all."

"Stop wasting time and start the show!" Daxter yells making my ears ring.

"Sheesh, fine." I reply as I press play on the remote.

()()()()()()()()

**65**

_Fortune Teller's Room_

Corey walked into the room and walked up to the front of the table. He shined his light on the crystal ball making it glow, with a small flash of light Madame Clairvoya appeared before him in her seat. Her hands were in her lap as she looked at Corey, she knew he'd come back but this soon. She could tell he must have been working hard.

_"Another item... show it to me." _She tells him.

"Oh yeah... here." He says as he hands her Laney's combat boot. Madame Clairvoya takes the item gently and says the usual.

__"Oh ohh! They come! Now the spirits come! Come, spirits of power. Come spirits of sight. Show to me the awful things occurring here tonight! Crystal orb, symbol of my clan, use your darkling power to show us all you could. I mean can! Show us all you can! Show us Ms. Penn!"__

"Can you see anything?" Corey asks looking into the crystal ball as if he can see what she see's.

_"_Ah-hahhh! I can hear it! Your beloved, Ms. Penn! She cries out for you! What...? The power of the Gals? You wish to tell us something of their mysterious Gal-power? Ohh... Harummm..." __Madame Clairvoya pauses as if puzzled by something new.

"What is it?" Corey asks, his curiosity growing.

_"The Gals do indeed have strange powers... But there is a force stronger than the Gals. Another portrait ghost... his name I cannot see. But he wishes you and Trina harm." _Madame Clairvoya warns, Corey crosses his arms in thought wondering who the new threat could.

"Can you see anything else?" Corey asks hungry for more answers.

_"Ahh... the Gals and this threat have a great fear of your mighty Poltergust 3000. Ugh... I fear that I have only enough power within me to read one more of Ms. Penn's dropped items... my strength ebbs away." _Madame Clairvoya says as her powers grow drastically weaker.

Corey feels sorry for her but knows he must continue as he leaves the room. He takes out the Gameboy Horror and searches through the floors looking for any open doors. After a couple of minutes he finally locates an open room. It was on the third floor, tucking the Gameboy Horror away Corey quickly makes his way to the new room.

_Astral Hall_

Corey entered the room and immediately felt a strong chill run over his body, something was terribly wrong here. Something demonic, something truly evil. Corey noticed the center of the room and the candles around it. He was shaking with no control, whether he shook from fear or the intense cold he did not know. He inched toward the center and used the Poltergust 3000 to light each set of candles. Without warning a soft tune began to play around him.

"Hello? Whose there, show yourself." Corey orders as the tune continues to play.

He recognized the song as Pop Goes the Weasel, it sounded creepy beyond reason. It was making the chills worse, he knew something was terribly wrong here. He looked around the room frantically as the tune continued to play. Suddenly Corey could hear a dark playful sounding laughter around him, but he couldn't find the source of the laugh.

"C-Come out c-coward." Corey ordered his voice cracking big time. Whatever was here was worse than the normal ghosts he'd faced.

The laugh rang out again singing along with the tune, the voice was humming the song now making it even creepier. Corey looked around and screamed as a man in black and white appeared in front of him. He had a twisted nose, and resembled a clown. Laughing Jack.

**"Pop goes the weasel." **

Corey screamed again as the room began spinning, Corey was beginning to feel dizzy as the tune continued to play. Laughing Jack hummed along with the tune only muttering pop goes the weasel when the lyrics came up. Corey fell to one knee as he was unable to hear anything else, only hearing Laughing Jack's insane laughter and that cursed tune. Corey grabbed the Poltergust 3000 and attempted to capture Laughing Jack. Corey looked at he was slowly being pulled toward him, as Laughing Jack's feet came in contact with the circle a bright light began engulfing him.

"I w-won't give up, no m-matter w-what." Corey muttered as he pulled Laughing Jack into the circle's center.

Laughing Jack fell to his knees but continued to laugh as the light made his heart vulnerable. Corey used the Poltergust 3000 to suck Laughing Jack in, but man was he strong. Laughing Jack stood up and slowly ran in the other direction, he was flailing his arms around wildly like a clown would. Corey however activated Blizzard Capture and slowed Laughing Jack down long enough to get a good pull on him. Pulling back as hard as he could Corey captured Laughing Jack, the lights coming back on instantly.

"T-That was d-disturbing." Corey whispered to himself as the Gal Radar began to beep alerting him of a Gal's presence.

Looking around the room, the beeping got louder as he approached the dresser in the left of the room. Shaking it and opening the drawer, a Gal flies out giggling like mad as it hovers in the middle of the room. She was wearing a blue bow and her glowing eyes locked onto him.

_"I see something terrible will BeGal you!" _

Corey captured the Gal quickly and easily, his Poltergust 3000 was getting stronger with the elements he had obtained. With this room cleared Corey moved onto the room to the right and opened the door.

_Observatory_

Corey walked into the dimly lit room with confusion because nothing was here, no ghosts either. Pretty odd. Seeing a telescope Corey curious walked over and looked into the telescope. Looking around Corey only saw a dark vast blanket of space and hundreds of stars. Suddenly Corey noticed the moon alarmingly close to him, as he backed away the wall vanished revealing the dark vacuum of space to him, small yellow stars flying by.

"I wonder if I..." Corey says and pauses as he uses the Poltergust 3000 to capture one of the stars.

Aiming at the fake moon, Corey fired the star away. He watched as the star collided with the fake moon, a large light erupted from the moon as it exploded. The shock waves knocking Corey on his rear and onto his head, he stumbled back to his feet as the room stopped shaking. A stardust path had formed, at the end of the path was something shiny. Curious Corey reluctantly stepped onto the road and followed the path.

"This is so bizarre." He muttered as he reached the end of the path.

Bending over Corey picked up a small book, it was red and had a skull on the cover. A simple lock was strapped on the right side holding the book close from any wandering viewer. Corey noticed the coloring and thought that this might just be Laney's diary. Corey knew he had to return to Madame Clairvoya and now, she didn't have much strength left and this might give him all the answers he sought to know. With the item tucked away, Corey headed out of the room and back to Madame Clairvoya's room.

_Fortune Teller's Room_

_"Back so soon, my you are quite the worker." _Madame Clairvoya says slightly surprised of Corey quick return, she knew she had just the strength to read one more item for him.

"Uh huh. I found this." Corey said as he handed Madame Clairvoya Laney's diary, still locked tight. Madame Clairvoya took the book softly and began reading the message in her crystal ball.

___"Oh ohh! They come! Now the spirits come! Come, spirits of power. Come spirits of sight. Show to me the awful things occurring here tonight! Crystal orb, symbol of my clan, use your darkling power to show us all you could. I mean can! Show us all you can! Show us Ms. Penn!"___ Madame Clairvoya spoke summoning the last of her power.

"What do you see?" Corey asked wanting to know as soon as possible.

_"Ah. The spirits return to me. I see. I see. I see your dear Ms. Penn. The scene appears before me... Your sister and the one I mentioned before. An evil plan was formed by this man." _Madame Clairvoya explained as she saw more.

"Did you get a name?" Corey asks.

_"Yes... his name is Xavior. His power has been drained by your sister, a deal gone horribly wrong. Trina's soul would be saved as long as she helped to get rid of a man by the name of E. Gadd. She accepted his offer and created the Gals for servants." _Madame Clairvoya explained sounding panicked by each of her words.

"More work... but I'll do anything to save Lanes." Corey said sounding determined to rescue Laney and the others successfully.

_"Uggghh! Ahhh no, the powers leave me. The spirits depart. This is all I can show you Corey. That was the last of my power. But I have given words to what the spirits have shown... So I can return to my painting satisfied. Send me there now, you vacuum wielding rogue!" _Madame Clairvoya ordered waiting for Corey to do the inevitable deed.

"Thank you Clairvoya... for everything." Corey said before using the Poltergust 3000 to capture Madame Clairvoya, she hadn't put up fight.

She accepted her fate, Corey was gratefully but wished he didn't have to do so. He got his answers, he now knew how Trina had gotten so powerful and how she ended up as a ghost in the first place. The lights came back on and a chest appeared to the right of Madame Clairvoya's table. Quickly Corey opened the chest and pulled out yet another key, good thing to, he was running out of rooms.

"I'm sorry Clairvoya." Corey whispered feeling sorry for her.

The Gal Radar began beeping alerting him of a Gal's presence. Looking around the room Corey found the Gal in one of the dressers. The Gal flew out and to the middle of the room, it was wearing a red bow.

_"It's getting chilly in here, here's MistGal!"_

Corey easily captured the Gal and sent her to E. Gadd for data. Now that that was handled Corey pulled out the Gameboy Horror to find out where the newly acquired key went. He found the door on the third floor, he hadn't been able to explore this part of the mansion at all. He was a little worried about what'd he would find up there but he had a mission and nothing would stop him from completing it. He was going to save Laney and knock his sister off her throne.

()()()()()()()()

"That's all for now guys and girls and boy are things getting heated." I say as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder.

"And do we have a treat for you all, there is now a poll to vote for which creepypasta to appear next." Daxter announces.

"True, four choices, vote and whoever get's the most will make an appearance in this story." I explain as Daxter continues.

"As always if you liked this chapter slap that review button and tell us."

"Til next time I'm Chris and he's Daxter reminding you all to once again..."

"Stay awesome... and don't forget to vote!"


	14. A Helping Paw

"We're back guys and girls and we're back in business!" I say as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder and waves at you all with a piece of paper.

"And this is ridiculous! Not Slender, not a psychotic killer, no they pick a rat!" Daxter says furiously, upset that his favorites hadn't been picked.

"Aw come on it's a cool character." I argue but Daxter doesn't waver.

"Nope, just start the story already. Also a special shout out to Matteso585 for his Portrait Ghost design." Daxter added.

"Fine...sheesh." I say and press play on the remote.

()()()()()()()()

**65**

_Safari Room_

Corey entered the room, his legs shaking uncontrollably with terror. Something about this room was giving him a really bad feeling. Suddenly a flash of light caught Corey off guard temporarily blinding him.

**50**

Covering his eyes he caught a glimpse of a figure with a magnifying glass. The ghost was wearing a brown suit and black top hat, no face only a floating pair of glasses and a magnifying glass in it's right hand. Detective Watson.

"No, no, no!" Corey screamed as he backed away from the ghost, he quickly pulled out his Gameboy Horror and scanned the ghosts heart.

**_"I see all, no secrets can be kept from me. Nothing surprises me."_**

Corey was shaking with fear as he looked up and another flash of light stunned him, his heart was going wild. He was beginning to panic, his fear growing and growing.

**35**

Corey got back to his feet and looked around frantically for Watson, his heart wouldn't calm down. He was beginning to hyperventilate. He spun around quickly shining his light around trying to surprise Watson only to be flashed again by Watson's magnifying glass. Corey stumbled backwards and fell on his rear end, his heart was literally beginning to weaken.

**20**

"I can't l-lose now, n-not after c-coming so far." Corey said stuttering like mad.

However Detective Watson was nowhere to be seen, Corey knew if he didn't capture Watson quickly his heart would surely stop. Holding on to the Poltergust 3000 and the flashlight for all he was worth Corey looked around slowly for Watson. Corey got an idea and closed his eyes, he waited. A little light lit his eyelids and he knew now was his chance, shining his flashlight he heard a gasp.

"G-Gotcha now!" Corey cried opening his eyes and using the Poltergust 3000 to attempt capturing Watson.

However it was not meant to be because Watson turned around and shined his magnifying glass on Corey, however Corey quickly covered his eyes and continued to pull. With the little strength he had he managed to capture Watson, Corey wiped the sweat from his forehead relieved that he hadn't fallen. The Gal Radar was going wild alerting him of a nearby Gal. Looking around the room Corey found the Gal in a large stack of boxes.

_"Don't get to close, like a planet, I'm OrbiGal!"_

Corey quickly proceeded to capture the Gal, however it had nearly escaped him. His heart was dangerously weak, this couldn't be good. He needed to find some way to regain his bravery or it would surely be lights out for him. A chest has appeared in the middle of the room, so Corey opened it only to gain another key, he opened his Gameboy Horror to see where the key went. Only one door and it led to the roof. Tucking the key away Corey left the room entering a dark hallway, using his flashlight he made it to the end of the hallway. He inserted the key and opened the door, slowly stepping out onto the roof.

_Balcony_

A blast of freezing air blew by nearly blowing his beanie away as he grabbed it and put it back on his head. He walked out and suddenly heard the most chilling voice he'd ever heard.

_"That scaredy-cat Corey has made it this far..." A feminine voice said._

"W-Whose there... s-show yourself!?" Corey ordered shaking with fear. Suddenly Gals surrounded him in a large ring making him look around frantically for an escape. But sadly there was no escape in site. Scare-Fright appeared in front of Corey and jabbed him in the arm injecting the fear serum into him.

"W-Who are you?" Corey managed to ask as the serum took affect.

_"I am Scare-Fright, your worst nightmare! And Xavior's most loyal henchmen!" _Scare-Fright announced.

Corey's vision began to blur as his surrounding changed. The sky had turned and everything else except the statues were gone, along with the mimes surrounding the area with demonic looking faces. The Gals came together to form a large enormous Gal. It was pale white with dark pink eyes. Lastly Scare-Fright jumped into the large Gal fusing with it. The large Gal now had Scare-Fright's hands and it's sewn mouth. Scared out of his mind Corey fell backward on his rear as the Gal charged him, sending him rolling backwards. His back slammed into one of the ice statues sending pain through his body.

**5**

_"Are you afraid, can you feel the true terror rising in you?" _Scare-Fright asked sending more chills through Corey, the mimes began laughing evilly making Corey's ears ring.

Corey was growing weak and barely managed to get back to his feet, his heart was close to stopping. Scare-Fright knew it as well, it was time to finish this little brat off for good. Scare-Fright dove for Corey to finish him when a loud bark caught him off guard, without warning a figure rammed into Scare-Fright saving Corey.

"W-What!? It's y-you?" Corey stuttered seeing the Polterpup from before, this was truly a surprise for him.

The Polterpup barked again as the gold bone Corey had collected earlier began to glow. It hovered out of his pocket and flew toward the Polterpup, the little ghostly canine gobbled up the treat and ran over to Corey. The Polterpup tackled Corey to the ground and licked his face lovingly, for some reason Corey felt at ease and he felt his heart fill with new found energy.

**100**

"I feel, ha, I feel great!" Corey proclaimed shocking Scare-Fright, this wasn't supposed to happen. Corey was back on his feet in an instant ready to fight, the Polterpup rubbed up against his leg and barked once. Corey looked down at the dog and smiled.

"You gonna help me boy?" Corey asked the dog only to get a cheerful bark and then the Polterpup hunched down and growled. "Okay then, let's do this." Corey said pointing his Poltergust 3000 at Scare-Fright in a challenging manner.

'Not even this guy can stop me now... Lanes... I won't give up no matter what.' Corey thought silently to himself.

()()()()()()()()

"I know, I know BRVR didn't make an appearance but he will. He'll appear during the black out." I clear up to avoid any haters bashing me.

"So if you liked this chapter, slap that review and tell us." Daxter says.

"But till next time, I'm Chris and he's Daxter reminding all of you once more to..."

"Stay awesome!"


	15. Scare-Fright's Downfall

"We're back guys and girls with another chapter and I promise this one is much longer then the last." I say as Daxter climbed onto my shoulder.

"Let's get on with it Chris, even I need to know what happens next!" Daxter screams making my ears ring.

"Fine, fine, fine, enjoy the show folks." I say and quickly press play.

()()()()()()()()

**100**

Scare-Fright lunged at Corey and the Polterpup, only to miss as both dove out of the way. The Polterpup quickly running back to Corey's side, Corey looked around knowing there had to be some way to capture Scare-Fright and the Gals. The Polterpup barked, Corey looked at the Polterpup to see him looking at the statues sharp points. The idea hit him then, he'd have to separate the Gals to weaken Scare-Fright enough to capture him.

_"You will soon know true fear!" _Scare-Fright bellowed as he charged toward Corey full speed.

Corey quickly brought up the Poltergust 3000 just as Scare-Fright got close enough to get caught in the suction. Scare-Fright screamed and turned around but Corey held him in place, turning around Corey let Scare-Fright go. Not looking where he was going Scare-Fright rammed right into the statues sharp point, the Gals went flying everywhere along with a dazed but protected Scare-Fright.

"Let's get them boy!" Corey said causing Polterpup to run into the large swarm of Gals.

Corey noticed that they were to fast for the Polterpup to capture, that's when he got an idea. Using the Poltergust 3000 Corey spewed ice freezing any Gal caught in the blast. The Gals feel frozen solid on the ground, the Polterpup quickly ran over to drag them to Corey, five to be exact. Before the Gals surrounded Scare-Fright again and he changed into the Giant Gal.

_"Clever boy, but I won't fall for that again!" _Scare-Fright stated before he made ghostly mimes surround Corey.

Corey without thinking shook with fear, his two worst fears had been combined. Corey fell on his rear and spun around in a panic desperate for escape when something unexpected happened. The Polterpup jumped in front of him and let loose a long howl. Corey watched as the sound wave from the Polterpup made the mimes vanish, they weren't real. Scare-Fright's fear serum.

"T-Thanks boy!" Corey said as the sound wave struck Scare-Fright making his ears ring with pain.

Corey quickly took advantage of this as he used the Poltergust 3000 to pull Scare-Fright toward one of the statues. Scare-Fright regained his senses and began to pull away. Corey was being pulled now, Scare-Fright's strength had somehow increased. He said the one word he needed to leave Scare-Fright vulnerable again.

"Fetch!" Corey cried.

The Polterpup suddenly dove and bit onto Scare-Fright's ghostly tail. It pulled along with Corey, their combined strength overpowering Scare-Fright. Together the duo dragged Scare-Fright into the statues sharp point causing him to explode once more sending the Gals out in a panicked swarm. One Gal collided with Corey knocking him on his rear.

**90**

Corey stood back up and began freezing the Gals that had flown to close to him. Polterpup barked happily as Corey caught each Gal. Corey caught five more Gals before they surrounded Scare-Fright once more, changing him back into his giant form. Corey smirked knowing he was closer to defeating Scare-Fright. Scare-Fright roared with rage and proceeded to call lightning from the sky.

"W-Whoa!?" Corey cried as he and the Polterpup dove out of the way barely avoiding the strike. A shock wave erupted from impact and struck Corey sending him and the Polterpup rolling back.

**75**

Scare-Fright charged up all his energy and charged like a bull. His claw extended to drive into Corey and put an end to him. Corey however noticed this and stood up, side stepped out of the way and caught Scare-Fright in the Poltergust 3000's suction. The Polterpup bit down on Scare-Fright's ghost tail and pulled along with Corey, together they forced Scare-Fright into the statues sharp quickly let loose the Blizzard Capture, this in turn froze the rest of the Gals and captured them.

Without warning a painting fell on Corey's hand and landed in his hands. It was a painting of not only Kon but Konnie as well, both were hugging each other. A look of pure terror on both their faces. A enormous light engulfed Corey as his surroundings returned to normal.

***Victorious Transition***

"K-Kon, thank goodness. K-Konnie to." Corey whispered to himself happy to have rescued both of them.

_"I-Impossible! B-Beaten by a c-child!? H-How could t-this b-be?" _

Corey heard the voice and looked up to see a crouched, weakened Scare-Fright. His powers had left him, along with every Gal that had accompanied him. Corey approached Scare-Fright with the Polterpup following closely behind him.

"W-Who are you? And who is Xavior?" Corey asked.

_"L-Like I would t-tell a brat l-like you."_

"I'll let you go if you tell me who he is?" Corey offered, Scare-Fright silently considered the deal. He knew this boy could capture him easily and be done with him. Letting out a sorrowful sigh, Scare-Fright spoke.

_"Xavior is... the true ruler of the Gals. But, that wretched girl, hew power exceeded his own. He was overthrown and she took his throne." _

"Your talking about my sister... right?" Corey asked wanting confirmation.

_"Y-Yes, I had no choice. Xavior and Trina wish you a most horrid end." _Scare-Fright paused. _"S-So he sent me to take care of you, I was supposed to let you capture the Gals to weaken her so Xavior could take back his throne."_

"My, my, quite talkative aren't we Scare-Fright?" A voice asked from the shadows catching Corey off guard.

Polterpup barked up at the roof and that's when Corey saw none other than Xavior standing there. His coat closed and scepter in one hand. A twisted and creepily calm smile looking down on him.

"I'm disappointed Scare-Fright, here I thought you were loyal to me. Yet you'd trade my secrets for your own freedom." The figure said sounding most displeased with Scare-Fright's actions.

"Y-Your Xavior!?" Corey accused.

**Xavior's Theme: **Super Paper Mario Remix: Count Bleck 2 by VibrantEchoes

"Yes, my dear boy. I am Xavior..." Xavior opens his cape revealing the endless abyss inside. "The Master of Nightmares! As for you Scare-Fright, you are no longer any use to me."

Without warning a large black hole appeared behind Scare-Fright and swallowed him whole, Corey fell back in fear at the sight. Scare-Fright never uttered a sound, like he knew this would be his end. Corey was stunned that is until Xavior spoke once more.

"You are truly more trouble then your worth boy!" Xavior spoke loudly and demanding as if showing his authority and power over Corey. "Heed my warning, I'm not one to be trifled with."

"N-Neither am I." Corey stated catching Xavior by surprise as he got back to his feet. "I came here to s-save Lanes, and n-nothing is going to s-stop me. N-Not even you."

"I admire your bravery. But... if you are eager to meet an early grave. Be my guest." Xavior stated before using his scepter to open a portal behind him. "I await the time where we do battle, don't disappoint me."

"W-Wait!?" Corey cried as Xavior turned and left through the portal without uttering another word.

A key fell from the area Xavior was standing, Corey bent over and picked the shiny blue key up. Corey suddenly heard the Gameboy Horror ring, he took the little device out and answered the call.

"KRZZZ... Co... r... ey... KRZZZ. Corey can you hear me?" E. Gadd asks, worried the minute he lost Corey's signal.

"Loud and clear professor." Corey answered.

"Woof, woof, bark!" The Polterpup said.

"Oh. What a relief. That white mist interrupted your signal. Hmmm, what is it you got there sonny?" E. Gadd asks noticing Polterpup.

"It's the Polterpup from earlier, it saved me and now it doesn't seem to want to leave." Corey explained now questioning why the Polterpup was still there.

"My boy, it seems the Polterpup has chosen you as it's master. It won't leave your side." E. Gadd explained knowing vast knowledge on the ghostly canine.

"Is that true little guy?" Corey asked the Polterpup, it barked and spun around happily in response.

"It seems you have done some serious work there and you have another painting of your friends. Why don't you come back to the lab and rest for a bit?" E. Gadd offered, Corey nodded and ended the call.

"If your going to stay with me I guess you need a name..." Corey said thoughtfully as the Polterpup sat down in front of him, it's tongue hanging from it's mouth. "How about Spook?"

The Polterpup barked once and jumped into Corey's arms, licking his face lovingly. Corey laughed as he struggled to get the Polterpup off him, he could tell he liked the new name. Corey finally managed to get the dog back on the ground as he continued to add.

"Spook it is." Corey stated as he turned to head back to the lab. Spook barked and quickly began to follow it's new master, wherever his adventure took him.

()()()()()()()()

"That's all for now, what awaits Corey in the next chapter?" I ask as Daxter appears and asks another question.

"And what chaos will BRVR cause during the blackout?" Daxter asks.

"Guess that's one mystery you, the readers will have to find out. Or wait until next time. I'm Chris and he's Daxter reminding you all to..."

"Stay awesome!"


	16. BRVR Know's When Your Lying

"Hey guys and girls, Chris and Daxter here. Another chapter of Corey's Mansion." I say as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder waving at you all.

"Boy, this is where the rat will make his appearance." Daxter says, sounding beyond bored.

"Oh shut it Dax, spoiler much? Enjoy folks." I say and press play only for nothing to happen. "Daxter did you forget to cha..."

_*Static*_

()()()()()()()()

**100**

"Grrrrr." Spook growled backing Lenny into a corner. Lenny was shaking with fright as Corey whistled, Spook's ears perked up as he turned around and ran back to his master. Spook barked happily allowing Lenny to breathe a sigh of relief. They had already turned the other ghosts back into portraits leaving Corey's Poltergust 3000 empty once more.

"Riffin tell your dog to lay off." Carrie orders only to get a loud bark from Spook in response.

"Good boy Spook." Corey says petting his new pet.

"Corey my boy, this Polterpup is quite unique." E. Gadd says as he finishes reading his data.

"Apparently Spook is a Etheralpup. A special and rare breed of polterpup." Kin added, having also read and assisted E. Gadd with his research.

"What is an Etheralpup?" Corey asked as Spook sat next to Corey with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"An Etheralpup is a ghosts worst nightmare, they are able to see through illusions. However this one is quite young." E. Gadd explains and pauses allowing Kin to continue.

"Spook draws power from ectoplasm, which comes from ghosts. To see through illusions Etheralpups use a Midnight Howl."

"So he'll eat them?" Corey asks not quite believing what he was hearing. This little ghost dog was a real threat to any stray ghost wandering around, that would also explain why there were never ghosts around when Corey encountered him.

"Precisely! He won't get stronger per say, but he will have more energy to help you out like he had earlier." E. Gadd explains.

Without warning the lights flickered on and off in the lab, the screens now turned to static. Corey looked around frantically like everyone else as Spook began to growl at the screen closest to E. Gadd. Corey noticed this and looked at the screen to see a text box appear. He read it out loud.

"BRVR wants to know if your afraid?" Corey reads, he answers without hesitation. "No."

A disfigured yellow rat's face appears with a twisted sadistic smile. It's claws and face stained with blood. Corey screams and backs up falling on his rear and scoots away in terror. Another text box appears along with a demented laugh.

"BRVR k-knows when y-your l-lying..." Corey mutters reading the message out loud. Without warning a large lightning bolt strikes the top of the mansion, the lights go out one by one letting the ghosts take over the mansion once more. The lights temporarily shut off in the lab but luckily they came back on due to the back-up generator.

"Corey my boy, this is terrible!" E. Gadd proclaims as he types away on his computer, the mansion on the screen replaying the lightning strike. "The elec... the electricity has gone out!"

"W-What!?" Everyone cried in unison.

"That lightning strike earlier must've caused a blackout. The ghosts will have the run of the place in the dark. Corey you must go to the generator and turn the power back on." E. Gadd explains

***Back to the Mansion Transition***

Corey slowly walked back toward the mansion with Spook right by his side. He was wagging his tail as Corey turned the doorknob and entered the mansion again, Spook followed closely behind. Corey was shaking with intense fear, the mansion was pitch black again leaving him with only his flashlight for a source of light. Spook began sniffing the ground as if searching for something.

"Do you s-sense something b-boy?" Corey asked, his voice cracking slightly. Spook barked in response and continued to sniff the ground, he headed to the double doors straight ahead.

Corey decided to follow Spook through the doors and into the hallway where Spook turned right. He followed, Spook began pawing at the door at the end o the hallway, Corey opened the door revealing a large dark stairway leading downward to the basement. Spook began sniffing the ground again and started walking downstairs, reluctantly Corey followed. Spook reached the bottom, turned right, and barked before growling at the door.

"In t-there?" Corey questioned, he tried the doorknob only to discover that it was locked.

Spook barked again and was sniffing the bottom of the door, Corey shined his flashlight at the ground, a weird moving dark shadow was there with arrows pointing toward the door. Before Corey could question what they were the Gameboy Horror began to ring. Without thinking Corey answered the call and there was E. Gadd on the screen.

"Ah Corey, that there is a Shadow Gate." E. Gadd stated having info on this sort of thing.

"S-Shadow Gate?" He questioned.

"Yes, with Spook's assistance he should be able to enter the room and unlock it from inside." E. Gadd explains. Corey thanks him and hangs up, he looks at Spook who s sitting and waiting for an order. Corey shrugs and decides to give it a shot.

"Spook, can you unlock it for me?" He asks kneeling to Spook's level.

Spook barks and suddenly sinks into the floor and reappears behind the door, Corey waiting on the other end.

_Breaker Room_

Spook looked around the room with curiosity and remembered his master mentioning the door being locked. So with that thought in mind, Spook began looking around the room for some sort of key. What he noticed instead was a small television sitting on the table to his left, nothing but static. He was getting dark vibes from it so he ignored it and continued to look for a key. Finally Spook found the key hanging up on the wall above the barrels on the right side of the room. So with his objective found, he climbed the barrels and snatched the key in his mouth. Climbing down he brought it over to the door and left through the Shadow Gate appearing in front of Corey again.

"What'd you find boy?" He asked kneeling to pet Spook. Spook barked and dropped the key into Corey's open hand.

"Good boy Spook." Corey said praising his new pet, Spook barked and licked Corey's face lovingly.

Corey got back to his feet and unlocked the door, he entered and shined his flashlight around. The static from the television dimly lighting the room, it was dangerously quiet. Searching the room Corey found the breaker box with a large switch flipped up in the off position. He made his way over to the switch and just as he reached for it the static began to get louder and louder. It was clouding Corey's senses.

"W-What?" Corey questioned as the room began to look different, bloody disemboweled creatures surrounded him sending fear through his body.

Spook suddenly begins to howl using the Midnight Howl to shatter the illusion that began to surround Corey. His vision cleared allowing him to see BRVR on the television screen looking incredibly angered. Corey quickly shined his flashlight on BRVR stunning him and attempted to capture him, but before BRVR was even pulled out of the television a current of electricity fired out and knocked Corey on his rear.

**90**

Corey got back to his feet as currents of electricity erupted from the television set, he quickly managed to dodge them but as he got close to BRVR the static flooded his senses again. Spook used Midnight Howl and cleared Corey's vision again. This time Corey was easily able to stun BRVR, and began to capture him. BRVR was ripped from the television and into the Poltergust 3000, trapping him for good.

"T-Thanks boy, without y-you I would've b-been a goner." Corey said petting Spook for his assistance. Without Spook who knows what BRVR would've done to him.

Corey walked over to the breaker box and pull the switch down, the lights in the room and the entire mansion came back on. Except for the rooms he'd hadn't visited yet. A chest appeared in the middle of the room, happy Corey opened it to find another key. Looking at the Gameboy Horror, the key led to the room across from this one. Also the Gal Radar began to beep.

"Can you find her boy?" Corey asked curious if Spook could sniff out Gals.

Spook began sniffing the ground and moving around the room until he reached the table. Spook barked loudly and ran into the table. A overweight Gal flew out slowly and yawned. She didn't seem to care that they were there.

_"I'm so fat... I need to lower my CholesterGal." _

Corey proceeded to capture the fat Gal, easily. She didn't even fight back, Corey chuckled as he knelt down and pet Spook. He was so close to saving Laney at long last, but with this in mind he knew he had to stay strong. Who knows what Trina would do next to stop him? Standing up he looked at the door leading out and nodded confirming his own thoughts.

'Trina, be ready because I'm coming after you.'

()()()()()()()()

"That's all for now folks and sorry for the long update. School takes up a lot of my time." I explain as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder.

"But if you liked this chapter, slap that review button and tell us." Daxter says.

"Till next time, I'm Chris and he's Daxter, reminding you all to..."

"Stay awesome!"


	17. Midnight Game

"Hey everyone, I have a bit of a message for everyone. You all should know that I'm back in school and I'm a senior, because of this homework takes up a lot of my time." I explain as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder.

"So simply put, teachers have Chris here tied up pretty well." Daxter added.

"But rest assured, I will do my best to get updates out faster. But in my work time I have come up with a lot of unique crossovers and am currently planning them out." I say giving out my secret plans.

"And for our next crossover, it is with Grojband. But let's make it a game shall we?" Daxter suggests.

"Good idea. At the end of this chapter, Dax and I will leave you all clues to what we're crossing Grojband over with next. The award for the first person who guesses correctly will be able to be a character in the story." I say with a smug smile.

"So go on and read and at the end take a wild guess. Enjoy the show." Daxter says and presses play.

()()()()()()()()

(**A/N **Under any circumstances, do not actually play the Midnight Game.)

**90**

With the power returned through out the mansion, Corey returned to the third floor to use the key he had acquired after defeating BRVR. The key he had gotten led to a dead end, so there was no reason to go in there just yet. As Corey opened door after door, he finally found a unlocked room nearby, opening the door Corey entered along with Spook trailing closely behind him.

_Telephone Room_

As Corey entered the dark room, he felt chills throughout his entire body. Something was here alright, and it had to be strong. As he walked deeper into the room he noticed a small candle and two pieces of paper on the in front of it. Corey didn't understand but he walked over to the small candle and picked up the piece of paper and began to read.

"Midnight Game... Never heard of it." He said after reading, he continued to read, the next part were the rules on how to play. "It must be exactly midnight when performing the ritual... ritual!?"

Corey looked around the room and found a clock, it was exactly midnight and the door he had entered through suddenly locked itself trapping him inside. He looked at Spook who was whimpering in fear, whatever this was, he didn't like it. But it didn't look like he had any other choice but to play the twisted game. So he continued to read the instructions.

"Step one, write your full name, first, middle, and last on a piece of paper and put at least one drop of blood on the paper." Corey read and was shaking with fear now.

He wrote his full name on the second piece of paper. He dug around in his pockets and found a small tack. He nipped his finger and a small drop of blood fell on the paper as well. Soaking in rather quickly.

"Step two, turn off all the l-lights and place the piece of paper with y-your name in front of a w-wooden door. It h-has to be wooden." Corey read and did as it said, placing the paper in front of the door he had entered the room using.

"Step three, p-place the candle on top of the p-paper." Corey read and found that step to be a bit odd but complied anyway. He cautiously put the candle on top of the paper and waited, his flashlight turned off now.

"Step four, knock on t-the door t-twenty two times. The h-hour must be m-midnight upon the f-final knock. Open the door and blow out the candle and then close the door." Corey read, his voice shaking more as his fear increased.

He knocked on the door twenty two times. Opened the door, reluctantly blew out the candle, and then closed the door. A flash of lightning lit the room allowing him to read the final instruction.

"Y-You have just a-allowed the M-Midnight M-Man to enter y-your h-house." He stuttered saying as he shook with fear.

He frantically held the paper and heard Spook whimpering in fear, whatever the Midnight Man was, he was some serious bad news. Panicking Corey relit the candle and looked around unable to find his flashlight. He looked around frantically and read the last rule.

"I-If the c-candle goes out, the M-Midnight M-Man is near y-you, you must r-relight your c-candle in ten s-seconds or the Midnight M-Man will make a h-hallucination of your worst f-fear and rip out your o-organs." Corey stuttered with complete terror, what had he just done? No flashlight, means no stunning the Midnight Man for capture, so how was he supposed to capture him.

"H-Hello, anyone there?" Corey asked as he stood up and moved his candle around, Spook staying close to his side the entire time.

Corey moved around when he felt a sudden chill run up his spine, he turned around just as the candle was blown out. In a panic Corey used the Poltergust 3000 to relight the candle and the entire room as well. A dark shadow could be seen in the corner of Corey's vision, he turned around to see the Midnight Man looking quite angry. The Midnight Man began to bring the hallucination onto him, Spook suddenly howled making the Midnight Man shriek in pain and rage. The hallucination was cleared and Corey caught sight of his flashlight, he grabbed the flashlight and shined it on the Midnight Man.

"I w-win!" Corey cried as he turned the Poltergust 3000 on and began to capture the unbeatable Midnight Man, Spook bit the back of Midnight Man's jacket and pulled him toward the Poltergust 3000. With a loud anger filled shriek, Corey capture the Midnight Man and the lights came back on in the telephone room. A chest appearing in the middle of the room.

"I t-think my heart s-stopped for a s-second." Corey muttered as he walked over and opened the chest to find a large assortment of jewels, coins, and dollar bills.

Using the Poltergust 3000 he sucked up all the money and sent it to E. Gadd to hold. Just as he finished the Gal Radar began to beep, Spook heard the noise and began sniffing the ground for Gals. He stopped at one of the cabinets and barked, Corey opened the cabinet and two Gals flew out, looking identical to each other. Must have been twins. Both were wearing the same dark blue eyeshadow and had blue bows on their heads.

_"Prepare for your doom and your DownGals!" _They said in unison but Corey quickly managed to catch them both. With that done he headed off into the next room, the Gals now just becoming a nuisance.

_Clockwork Room _

Corey shined his flashlight around and noticed three ghostly toy soldiers standing guard, all three were standing at attention and not moving an inch. Corey found this quite odd, until he also noticed the musical bird clocks around the room. Spook began sniffing the ground and moved over to one of the clocks and barked. With Spook having the same idea, Corey shook one of the clocks and it began playing a small tune. He quickly did the same to the other two and now a beautiful melody was playing throughout the room.

"W-Whoa!?" Corey cried out as all three toy soldiers began moving and aiming their pop guns at him. Blue, green, and red.

Corey dove out of the way and shined his flashlight on one of the soldiers only for it to not work. Confused Corey dodged another shot by the blue soldier. That's when he finally noticed the wind-up key's on they're backs. That must be the weakness, Corey quickly used the Poltergust 3000 to suck one of the wind-up keys up. Now Corey began to capture the red soldier but as he began to pull the other two took aim at him. Spook bit onto the blue soldiers wind-up key and pulled it out, leaving the blue soldier vulnerable.

"Good boy Spook!" Corey called out as he dodged the shot from the green solider and proceeded to capture the red soldier with ease.

Now with one down, Corey turned and quickly caught the blue solider in the Poltergust 3000's suction before it could recover it's senses. Pulling with all his might he watched as Spook did the same to the green soldier just as he took aim at him. Spook tore the wind-up key out of the green soldiers back leaving it vulnerable, Corey quickly captured the blue soldier and turned to capture the green one with ease. With the last soldier caught, the lights came back on and the door to the middle house opened.

"Wonder where it goes?" Corey questioned but before he could decide whether or not to get on it.

Spook jumped into the elevator and pressed the button for it to go up. The doors began to close but in a panic Corey dove inside just as the doors closed. He landed next to Spook who was sitting and had his tongue hanging out of his mouth happily. Corey sat up and shot a look of disbelief Spook's way, why would he be so reckless? Spook was excited that's all but Corey needed to go up here, at least to see if there were any clues of Laney and Trina's whereabouts.

_Roof_

As Corey and Spook walked out of the elevator and onto the roof they noticed a fire place with four ghosts wearing masks surrounding it. The ghosts stopped dancing and glared at Corey with hatred. The four Shy Guy Ghosts approached Corey spears aimed at him, quickly he used the Poltergust 3000 to suck up their masks and stunned them all with his flashlight. With that done he proceeded to capture all three of them, his Poltergust 3000 had gotten much stronger with all it's upgrades. The lights came back on and a chest appeared on top of the tower to the left, a small ladder leading up to it.

"T-That was easy, the g-ghosts must be g-getting weaker." Corey muttered knowing that the last time he'd faced those types of ghosts they had done a number on him.

Spook barked happily and ran over to the tower with the chest, propping his paws on the pillar and continued to bark. Corey followed his faithful new pet and climbed the ladder, Spook sitting down to wait for his master. At the top Corey opened the chest to find another key, he tucked the key away in his pocket and looked at the Gameboy Horror to find which door the key unlocked. He located the door and climbed down the ladder and headed back to the elevator with Spook closely behind him. Corey felt a shiver go up his spine just like the chill from the Midnight Man. He couldn't imagine the terrors that awaited him as he grew closer and closer to the end of this tale.

()()()()()()()()

"That's all for now and as usual if you liked this chapter make sure to slap that review button and tell us. Oh and hit that favorite button to." I say as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder looking excited.

"Now for the clues as to what crossover will be next to mix with Grojband. These clues relate to a certain character, guess correctly and you get to be part of the story as your own character." Daxter says just before clues appear on the screen.

_Clue One: Incredibly observant_

_Clue Two: Has always finds a way to turn things around even if it seems hopeless_

_Clue Three: He wears a blue suit_

"There's the clues, so enjoy guessing. I'm Chris and he's Daxter reminding you all to once again..."

"Stay awesome!"


	18. Chills and Thrills

"Hey everyone, I'm back and the winner has been decided. Congratulations to." Daxter interrupts me as he climbs onto my shoulder.

"Matteso585 for his guess, announcing it right now. On October 11th, we will publish the first ever Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney and Grojband crossover." Daxter announces gaining a glare from me.

"Yep, Matteso you get the honor of being a witness at some point in the story." I add as Daxter grabs the television remote to start the show again.

"With that announcement out of the way, enjoy the show folks." He says and presses play.

**Sponsor Message:** The story Ed, Edd n Eddy Unite: Warriors Of The Wild is written by my brother Ghostdog2.5, be sure to check it out and show him some love. Let's remind him to stay awesome.

()()()()()()()()

**90**

_Armory_

Corey entered the room and shining his light around, noticed all the empty knights of armor holding deadly weapons. He'd have to make sure not to get hurt while in this room. Spook was right behind him sniffing the ground looking for any possible ghosts lurking around. As they rounded around the knights, Corey spotted three woven baskets. Curious he walked over to the one on the far right and opened it up to find a bit of cash and a bar of gold.

"More mulah." He stated as he sucked it up and sent it to E. Gadd to hold for him.

He proceeded to open the second one only to have a Pink Puncher appear. Corey stunned the ghosts with his flashlight and in seconds Ghost surprised him by jumping up and gobbling up the Pink Puncher. Corey looked at Spook with surprise seeing as he just ate another ghost, Kin had mentioned that Spook would do this sort of thing to regain his energy for the Midnight Howl. The lights came back on, Spook sniffed the ground wagging his tail.

"What is it boy?" Corey asked kneeling to Spook's level.

The small Etheralpup ran into the last basket and shortly after Corey heard a feminine scream of fear. The basket tipped over and a familiar face appeared along with Spook who was lovingly licking the girls face. She backed away in fear just as Corey whistled, Spook heard the call and ran back to his master sitting by his side. The girl quickly caught sight of Corey and recognized him easily.

"C-Corey!? Thank goodness, I was so scared. Well I'm still scared." She said standing up and eyeing Spook as if she expected him to attack her.

"It's okay Mina, I'm just glad to know that your safe." Corey stated and brought out the Gameboy Horror. "I can send you somewhere safe but you have to stay still."

"Yeah, I can't wait to get out of here. Oh I found this, I think you might need it." Mina said holding her hand out, in the palm of her hand was another key.

"Thanks, stay safe." He said aiming the Gameboy Horror at her.

Mina suddenly hugged him real quick and stood back, she looked so relieved to be safe. With a nod from Mina, Corey activated the Pixelator and watched as Mina broke into several small cubes and was sucked into the Gameboy Horror. He honestly expected Mina to be with Trina but I guess she's still alive somehow. Corey thought this through knowing that Mina had to have gone with Trina to see the mansion, so why was Trina dead and now a ghost? When Mina looked fine and without a scratch?

"I just don't get it, for now I should continue. Right Spook?" Corey asked petting his new dog, getting a happy bark in response. The Gal Radar began to beep alerting Corey to another Gal's presence.

Searching the room, Corey quickly found the Gal hiding in one of the suits of armor. It was wearing black eyeliner and had black hair, a deep frown painted her expression clearly.

_"I'm EmoGal, whatever." _

Corey hesitated but proceeded to capture the Gal without any struggle, wow she really didn't care. With that done he check the Gameboy Horror to see where the new key went, he found it went to a door in the basement. He'd check it out later, the door ahead was unlocked so it'd be best to check it first.

_Ceramics Studio_

Corey entered the room and immediately made note of the vases and pots around the room, quite odd to be honest. He approached the pots one by one along with Spook until he came across a blue one with what looked like ghosts on them. He looked inside only for a pink head to emerge from it and make him jump back in fear, falling on his rear. The pink head chuckled noticing Corey on the floor.

_"Oi! You! Yeah you! Whadda ya think o' me jar collection, then? Pretty amazing, don't you say?" __Jarvis asks ignoring the fact that Corey was on the ground._

"Umm, it's c-cool." Corey said not wanting to anger this ghost.

_"Welly, welly, welly. We can't just let you look at 'em for free, now can we? No, I think not."_

"T-Then how to I pay?" Corey asked knowing all to well that he had the money to pay the ghost off.

_"If you'd like to view me jars, you'd best challenge me first."_

"F-Fine by me, b-bring it on." Corey said attempting to sound brave. Spook whimpered next to him.

_"It's on, then! See how many o' me you can freeze with that ice, boyo! If you freeze seven o' me, then you win! Righty-right? But if you lose, mate, it's out the door with you." _Jarvis vanished into his jar.

Corey looked around frantically, trying to find Jarvis. He reappeared behind him, Corey turned around quickly and managed to freeze Jarvis. The ice shattered and he dove back into his jar to escape. Jarvis reappeared nearby and Corey froze him again, he went through the same process about nine times before Jarvis reappeared in his usual jar.

_"Games over, mate. And the results are... You got seven o' me, boyo! I can't believe it, how could I lose? You made me face red for sure. Maybe you'd fancy gettin' into one o' these here jars!"_

Jarvis vanished into his jar and reappeared behind Corey, but Corey saw it coming and turned around quickly stunning Jarvis with his flashlight. Corey easily took the Poltergust 3000 out and began to capture Jarvis, he didn't put up much of a fight so Corey easily captured Jarvis trapping him inside the Poltergust 3000. The lights came back on and a chest appeared in the middle of the room. Opening the chest Corey found even more loot, he sucked it all up and sent it to E. Gadd just as the Gal Radar began to beep.

"Okay boy, find her." Corey said allowing Spook to find this Gal. He began to sniff the ground and moved around until he stopped at one of the jars and barked. He tackled the jar shattering it and another Gal flew out doing a dance in the middle of the room.

_"Beware, terrible horrors will BeGal you!"_

Corey ignored the horrible joke and captured the Gal with ease and sent it to E. Gadd for data. With that done, he whistled for Spook and together the duo left the room to head to their next destination.

***Traveling Transition***

_Pipe Room_

Corey entered the dark and dank room, the sound of water dripping onto the stone floor invading his senses. It added to the eerie feeling he got every time he entered a new room. Spook sniffed the ground and inched closer to what looked like an oil drum. Suddenly a Red Grabbing ghost appeared behind Corey and grabbed him.

**85**

Corey quickly shook the ghost off and stunned it with his flashlight before proceeding to capture it. Another appeared but Corey expected it and stunned it as well, allowing Spook to jump and gobble up the ghost. The lights came back on and oddly enough, a chest didn't appear in the room. Corey noticed the valve across the strange liquid, wisely, he used the Ice Element to freeze the stream and created a path for him and Spook to cross.

"That should d-do it." Corey said before crossing and grabbing onto the valve he turned it with a loud screeching sound.

The waterfall in the room slowed and eventually stopped revealing another chest. Walking over to the chest, Corey opened it to find another key. He looked at the Gameboy Horror to find out which door the key went to, he found it's location just as the Gal Radar began to beep. Spook sniffed the ground and ran over to the barrel with the mysterious liquid. Shaking the barrel a Gal flew out and danced around, she was incredibly red.

_"I'm so hot I'm FlamaGal!"_

Corey quickly captured the Gal with ease and headed out of the room to check out the room next door. As he approached the door he noticed a thin layer of ice surrounding the edges of the door. Ice had also lightly covered the keyhole and doorknob, Corey used the key to chip away some of the ice so he could unlock the door. Opening the door he entered and started shivering from the intense cold and fear.

_Cold Storage_

Corey shined his flashlight around the frozen solid room and spotted a ghost trapped in a giant chunk of solid ice. Three piles of sticks surrounding him, the answer being obvious Corey approached the sticks. He lit the three piles of fire and the ice thawed quickly but the reaction he got was really unexpected.

_"HOT! OH VERY HOT! You! You're making it too HOT! I'm going to cook in this heat! I'm going to melt! Did YOU light these fires!?" _The ghost known as Sir Weston screamed by the sudden heat produced by Corey.

"Umm, y-yes." Corey answered shivering from fear and the intense chills of the room.

_"What were you thinking!? People who start fires in this mansion had better be ready to pay the price! __Now learn your lesson!" _Sir Weston screamed as a icy whirlwind surrounded Corey and Spook.

Sir Weston put his hands to the ground and caused an eruption of icicles to collide into Corey freezing him solid. Shaking wildly he broke the ice but not before it did it's damage to him.

**80**

Corey spewed fire on the ghost and the ice shattered, quickly Corey used the Poltergust 3000 in an attempt to capture Sir Weston. But an icicle fell hitting Corey on the head knocking him down and releasing Sir Weston to return to his icy prison.

**75**

Corey rushed over to Sir Weston and repeated the process of melting his icy protection, the ice shattered leaving him vulnerable. Corey activated the Flame Capture and a swirl of flames wrapped themselves around Sir Weston, weakening him and increasing the pull of the Poltergust 3000. Giving a final pull, Corey managed to capture Sir Weston, the lights coming back on in the process. A chest appeared in the middle of the room. Opening the chest, Corey found another key, pocketing the prize the Gal Radar went off.

"Find her boy." Corey said, Spook began to sniff the ground and stopped at one of the oil drums. Corey kicked the drum and another Gal flew out looking just as frozen as Sir Weston.

_"You don't look that Galmighty."_

Corey quickly captured the Gal and looked at Spook who barked happily. This room had been cleared and it was time to move on. Looking at the Gameboy Horror, Corey found their next destination and he quickly left to head to the new room. Spook quickly followed, while they were unknowingly being watched.

***Royal Transition***

"How like useless can these ghosts like possibly be!? None of them have been like able to stop my loser of a brother!" Trina screamed pounding her fists on the side arms of her throne, Corey had gotten through every obstacle she had put in their way.

"Mistress, I believe at this point it's inevitable that you will have to handle the boy yourself." Xavior stated knowing Corey was one ghost away from getting to Trina and Xavior couldn't wait to get rid of them both.

"Not me, like both of us! I refuse to be like dethroned by my brother!" Trina bellowed slamming her fist down so hard flames erupted around her.

Even with nearly all her Gals captured, she was still pretty powerful and could easily beat Xavior. Sadly he knew this for a fact, he needed the boy to weaken her in a fight before he could step in and attempt to take his throne back. The camera showed Corey heading back to the third floor where the last portrait ghost lay, a special guitarist Jack Magger, would be his final challenge before he could face Trina. He did make the rest of the ghosts appear in this mansion after all. But what Corey didn't know, was the secret portrait ghost Xavior himself had created to give him a scare that'd sure to put an end his heart.

"When he gets here, I will like totally take pleasure in his pain." Trina said before beginning to laughing evilly and crazily. Being a ghost had made her lose her mind, left with only her anger and thirst to deal pain to others.

()()()()()()()()

"That's all for now folks and things are nearing their close." I say as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder.

"And as usual if you liked this chapter slap that review button and tell us. Oh and fav us because we're just that awesome." Daxter says arrogantly gaining a glare from me.

"We talked about this Dax. Anyway, thanks for reading. I'm Chris and he's Daxter, reminding you all to..."

"Stay awesome!"


	19. Sue Pea Isn't Sue Sweet

"Hey guys we're back and we're finally nearing the end of this little tale." I announce as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder.

"Two ghosts to go and then finally Trina, and where could Nick Mallory be?" Daxter questions making you all think.

"You won't find out unless you read, so enjoy the show folks." I say and press play.

()()()()()()()()

**75**

_Sitting Room_

Corey entered the newly unlocked room shaking with fear, Spook following close behind but as he entered he whimpered. Looking around the room, not a single ghost was spotted but the faint sound of what sounded like ticking could be heard. Corey looked around frantically in hopes of finding the source of the ominous sound but was unable to locate it.

"W-Where is it c-coming from?" Corey asked no one in particular as he shook with fear. The ticking grew louder and the faint sound of a blade being sharpened could be heard in the background.

The ticking grew louder and Spook whimpered as he looked around frantically for the sound. Whatever was making that noise was far from being good, Corey backed up and bumped into something. He turned around only for a blast of steam to hit his face.

**70**

Corey screamed in pain as he fell back rubbing his steaming face, luckily it wasn't hot enough to burn him. He looked around continuing to hear that eerie ticking sound. Corey got back to his feet and listened closely attempting to locate the exact direction of the ticking. Suddenly Corey turned around and shined his flashlight, a figure appeared, he was holding a ghostly bloody hatchet and he had a bandanna around his mouth and goggles over his eyes. Ticci Toby.

"F-Found you!" Corey proclaimed before using the Poltergust 3000 in an attempt to take Toby's hatchet and bandanna from him. However Toby turned quickly and swung his hatchet hitting Corey across the chest, forcing him to release Toby from the Poltergust 3000's hold.

**60**

Corey looked around frantically as he crawled to his feet, Spook whimpering in fear as he was unable to locate Toby as well. Listening closely, the ticking sound continued to grow louder and louder. Corey found himself twitching at random times as if something was influencing his movements. But he forced his body to stay still and he listened for the ticking sound, it sounded slightly louder in his right ear. Quickly Corey turned and revealed Toby with his flashlight. Quickly using the Poltergust 3000 to take Toby's bandanna, hatchet, and goggles.

"Y-Your not g-getting away this t-time!" Corey proclaimed as he attempted once more to capture Ticci Toby.

Corey pulled with everything he had but Toby's pull was strong as he began to drag Corey around the room, desperate to not lose another chance to capture Toby Corey whistled for Spook. Spook barked and bit onto the back of Toby's jacket pulling him toward the Poltergust 3000's nozzle. With the combined duo's efforts they finally managed to capture Ticci Toby, the lights coming back on in the room as well.

"T-Talk about a c-close call." Corey muttered wiping the sweat from his forehead. The Gal Radar went off as usual and Spook began sniffing the ground in search of the Gal's scent. He ran over to a vase full of flowers and barked, Corey shook the vase and a Gal wearing a bear costume flew out.

_"PedoGal's got lots of candy for yoouu."_

Shaking the uncomfortable feeling this Gal was giving him, he quickly proceeded to capture the Gal. With that finally done, Corey proceeded into the next room, unaware of the threat that slept behind the door.

_Guest Roo__m_

Corey entered the chilly room looking around, the first thing he noticed was that everything was upside down. On the ceiling was the bed, make-up table, dresser, you name it, it was up there. The whole room looked like it had been flipped upside down somehow. A ghostly little girl lay in the bed sleeping peacefully, she must be the one behind this room. Sue Pea.

"Does Nick's eyes deceive him, is that Corey Riffin?" A voice asked from above.

"Nick?" Corey questioned looking upward to see Nick Mallory held to the wall by some of the metallic spiky thorns that covered some of the doors around the mansion.

"Nick's eyes do not lie, Corey Riffin, could you lend Nick Mallory a hand?" Nick asked struggling lightly against his bindings.

"Of course, just hang on a second. Got to take care of that ghost first." Corey answered before turning toward the sleeping Sue Pea in the bed.

Corey slowly approached Sue Pea and attempted to stun her with his flashlight but it had no effect on her. Her heart wasn't vulnerable. Corey paused and began to think of some way to wake her up, that would surely cause her to reveal her heart. An idea struck, Corey turned the water element on and sprayed Sue Pea with water using the Poltergust 3000. Sue Pea sat up screaming and waving her arms around in a temper tantrum. Corey stunned her with his flashlight and began his attempt to capture her. She pulled him around and toys began flying off the shelf towards him.

"W-W-W-Whoa!?" Corey cried as he jumped over one, ducked under another, and side stepped two more.

He planted his feet and pulled finally able to capture Sue Pea with ease. The lights came back on and Spook barked happily, however before Corey could take a breather and save Nick the room began to shake. Quickly the room flipped right side up leaving Nick on the floor and Corey on the ceiling. Comically Corey fell face first to the ground and the bindings around Nick vanished releasing him. Spook licked Corey's cheek and he lifted his head to see Nick offering him a hand.

"You helped Nick Mallory, so Nick Mallory will help you." Nick said with a small smile.

"Thanks Nick." Corey replied taking Nick's hand and allowing him to help him stand. "I can send you somewhere safe, just stand still okay."

"Nick thanks you for your help, Nick hopes Corey comes back safe." Nick said just as Corey used the Pixelator and sent Nick safely to E. Gadd's base. Now the only one left was Laney and he knew where she was.

The Gal Radar began to beep causing Spook to sniff the ground, he stopped at the bed and barked. Corey walked over and shook the bed, suddenly a Gal flew out, it's eyes spinning around in a derpy fashion.

_"DerpyGal, I just don't know what went wrong."_

Corey resisted the urge to laugh as he made short work on the Gal, capturing it with ease. With that done and Nick saved, Corey took a look at the Gameboy Horror to see where he should go next. There was only one door he hadn't checked and it was on the third floor, whistling for Spook, Corey left the room and headed for that last room on the third floor.

()()()()()()()()

"That's all for now and we're finally nearing the end of this story. One portrait ghost left and then Trina and Xavior." I state as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder.

"As usual if you enjoyed this little chapter, give us a fav and tell us your thoughts. We appreciate and love all your support." Daxter says waving at you all.

"Till next time, I'm Chris and he's Daxter reminding you all to once again..."

"Stay awesome!"


	20. Confronting Evil

"Hey folks, I have a quick announcement before you continue the story." I state as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder.

"The last portrait ghost was created by kyrogue23, be sure to check his stories and leave him a fav or two." Daxter says interrupting me as he usually does.

"That's all, enjoy the show folks, and stay awesome kyrogue."

()()()()()()()()

**60**

Corey had made his way back to the third floor and found the last door that needed to be unlocked. A huge chill leaked out form under the door making Corey shake with fear. Spook barked once gaining Corey's attention, he nodded and took the key from his pocket. Slowly he inserted the key and turned it, unlocking the last door and letting the chill wash over him.

_Musician's Studio_

Corey entered the room and it looked like his garage, a makeshift stage and a single guitar on it's stand, a single spotlight washing over it. In front of the stage an assortment of chairs for some sort of crowd. Curious Corey climbed onto the stage and approached the guitar, Spook jumped up there as well. Just as Corey reached for the guitar a ghost appeared scaring him into screaming as he fell back on his rear. The ghost was a dark green color and had a purple Mohawk, a nose piercing, he looked like some sort of punk rocker.

"Whatcha think you doing kiddo!? This here's Jack Magger's guitar!" Jack said grabbing the ghostly guitar and strumming the strings, playing an eerie tune. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

"B-Back off!" Corey cried as Jack attempted to approach him.

"Rude one ain't ya? Okay kiddo, your here to capture me right? Let's make this interesting then." Jack said, his voice alone sending shivers of fear through Corey's body.

"W-What are you t-talking about?" Corey questioned.

"Play this." Jack said snapping his fingers causing a ghostly blue guitar to fall into Corey's hands. "You out play me and you can capture me, however, fail and I take your soul!"

Corey thought the suggestion over knowing he had to do something in order to capture Jack Magger. Gripping the guitar tightly he finally made his decision. Strumming the strings, Corey looked directly at Jack and nodded accepting his challenge. Jack began to laugh and gave Corey fake applause as he snapped his fingers causing several ghosts to appear and take the seats in front of the stage.

"Good luck kid, your gonna need it. Mwahahaha!" Jack said strumming the first notes of the song. Corey recognizing the song as two songs mixed together and decided to begin playing. Letting the lyrics come to him naturally.

**Song: **AJ Styles/Understaker Mashup - Ain't No Grave Can Hold My Evil Ways by DillonFox

"There ain't no grave, can hold my body down. There ain't no grave, can hold my body down." Corey sang as ghosts began to make the song sound more eerie. "When I hear that trumpet sound, I'ma rise right out of the ground. There ain't no grave, can hold my body down."

"It's been so long, long hard days. They done say, God's changed my ways. Changed my ways."

"Ain't no grave, can hold my..." Corey paused just as Jack strummed his guitar.

"But I can't (body down) hide! Whoa!" Jack sang Corey adding in at certain times to make the song flow more smoothly. "I won't hide! Whoa!"

"Ain't no grave can hold my." Corey sang.

"My evil ways..." Jack began to play a small solo and Corey expected to continue the song himself. "Well I found out."

"Look way down the river."

"Their hate grow cold."

"What do you think I see?"

"God rise up."

"I see a band of angels

"D*** my soul."

"And their, coming after me. Ain't no grave, can hold my, body down. There ain't no grave, can hold my, body down."

"So I won't hide! Whoa! I won't hide! Whoa!"

"Ain't no grave, can hold my, body down."

"I can't hide! Whoa!"

"There ain't no grave, can hold my..." Corey paused again and strummed a few softer notes.

"My evil ways." Jack sang before beginning to play a solo, Corey quickly joined in matching Jack note after note. As Jack finished the soft and eerie solo he pointed the guitar at Corey, who didn't hesitate to continue.

"Well meet me Jesus, meet me. Meet me in the middle of the air. And if these wings don't fail me, I will meet you anywhere. Ain't no grave, can hold my, body down. There ain't no grave, can hold my..."

"But I can't (body down) hide! Whoa! I won't hide! Whoa!"

"Ain't no grave, can hold my, body down."

"I can't hide! Whoa!"

"There ain't no grave, can hold my..."

"My evil waaaayyyys." Jack played the last note being matched by Corey with ease.

**End of Song**

"Well kiddo, gotta hand it to you. You play a mean guitar." Jack said sighing with what sounded like wounded pride. He leaned back hovering above the ground. "Go on then, I've played my final tune."

Corey nodded before stunning Jack Magger with his flashlight before capturing him with ease with the Poltergust 3000. The lights came back on in the studio and a chest appeared in the middle of the room. The Gal Radar began to beep causing Spook to sniff the ground in search of the final Gal. Spook sniffed one of the guitars and barked, shaking the guitar a Gal flew out wearing a bear costume.

_"Are you ready for Five Night's at Galdy Gazbear's Pizzeria!?" _

Chuckling Corey quickly captures the Gal without a problem, however what she said sounded familiar somehow. Walking over to the chest Corey opened it and pulled out a large key with a pink gem inside it. It was incredibly shining and when he looked at the Gameboy Horror he smiled, it led to the last room in the bottom floor that hadn't been unlocked. It was the only room left, meaning Trina had to be in there and Laney as well.

"Come on boy, Lanes needs our help." Corey called whistling for Spook to follow him. Quickly the duo left the Studio and headed downstairs to finally confront Trina.

***Final Showdown Transition***

Corey slowly approached the door and shaking with fear, he inserted the key and turned it. Opening the door he finds a large room covered in gold, a throne was facing a large painting with Laney inside, struggling to free herself. A figure hovered next to the throne, Corey recognized the figure as Xavior who slowly turned around to greet him. He looked at Corey and smiled evilly as a sinister feminine laughter began to ring through the room sending chills up and down Corey's spine.

_"Aahh, I could totes stare at my Laney painting for like hours. But..." _The voice paused and the throne spun around revealing Trina leaning back in her throne, a sick sadistic smile on her face.

"Trina! Let Lanes go now, I'm the one you want!" Corey said, Spook growling next to him. Trina only laughed at his heart warming words, as her laughter died down she continued to speak.

_"The way you all like plead for help. Totes satisfying. I like totes remember the trouble you've caused me in the past. How pathetic! Now I like rule and you... belong on my wall." _Trina began to laugh insanely causing the room to shake violently.

Xavior smiled and flew into the Laney painting causing her to fall asleep, suddenly a demonic looking Trina appeared on the painting and opened it's mouth and began inhaling everything. Corey turned around and began to run away but suddenly Trina grabbed him from behind and laughed. She laughed and laughed, as she dragged Corey into the painting and into the worst nightmare of his life.

***Nightmarish Transition***

Corey woke up and sat up, his head spinning. Spook licked his face catching him off guard, he looked around. The sky was dark and looked to be covered with flames, he was on the roof of the mansion. Gates surrounded the large area trapping him there, without warning something fell from the sky and caused Corey to scream, fall on his rear and crawl away as fast as he could. Turning around he saw large version of Trina except she looked demonic. Her top was black and she had legs now. She had black bottoms with red highlights and red combat boots, lastly her tiara sat on her head as if mocking him. Xavior, nowhere in sight.

_"All will like kneel before me!"_

Corey stood up and while shaking he grabbed the Poltegtust 3000 tightly and nodded. He was ready for this, he wasn't going to fail after coming so far. Everyone was counting on him. He would save Laney, or he would die trying.

()()()()()()()()

"That's all for now and that leaves one more chapter before we end this tale. As usual if you enjoyed this chapter be sure to fav it and leave us a review." I say as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder.

"Because we just love hearing from all of you, unless your complaining then we don't want to hear anything." Daxter says chuckling.

"And since you all loved this crossover so much, there is now a open poll. Vote for the next crossover you all want to see. Till next time, I'm Chris and he's Daxter reminding you all to..."

"Stay awesome!"


	21. A Queen Dethroned

"It finally here everyone, the final chapter of Corey's Mansion. Corey has finally found Trina and she's sort of a demon." I stated as Daxter climbed onto my shoulder.

"Yeah, and it's live or die for everyone's favorite blue haired rocker." Daxter said with a smile.

"We won't keep you waiting so enjoy the grand finale for Corey's Mansion." I say before pressing play.

()()()()()()()()

**Battle Theme: **Luigi's Mansion - Theme (Boss Remix) [Orchestrated] by Amatowarrior

**60**

Train laughed wildly as she rose her right hand summoning a large fireball, Corey quickly scrambled out of the way as Trina threw the fireball causing a large explosion behind Corey. Spook barked from somewhere and that's when Corey finally noticed that Spook was trapped inside a large orb above Trina's head. Spook whimpered and pawed desperately at the orb seeking freedom. Corey turned around and stood his ground as Trina summoned two more fireballs and chucked them at her little brother.

"W-Whoa!?" Corey cried as he dove out of the way. He jumped again barely avoiding the second one, Corey stumbled as he landed but stood his ground.

"Like stay still!" Trina screamed as she summoned another fireball and chucked it at Corey.

Something snapped inside Corey as he used the Poltergust 3000 to catch the fireball, the suction managed to keep the fireball still. With a smirk Corey shot it back at Trina, hitting her head. Trina reeled back and fell to one knees her head hanging low, Corey noticed the ectoplasm leaking from her eyes and mouth. Running over Corey used the Poltergust 3000 in an attempt to weaken her. Trina's face leaned toward the Poltergust 3000's nozzle, the ectoplasm flowing into the Poltergust 3000.

"Away with you!" A voice cried.

Corey jumped back as a dark purple lightning bolt struck the ground where he was standing seconds ago. He looked up to see Xavior with a arrogant smirk, his staff steaming from his attack. Trina shook her head and stood up roaring with rage, her hair now surrounded in flames. Corey noticed this since he's made her upset in order to get lyrics but now she was channeling her anger into power.

"You will all like burn!" Trina roared as she spewed flames from her mouth, panicking Corey dove behind a stone pillar.

The flames rushed by his sides narrowly missing him, he peeked out as the flames stopped and noticed Trina charging a large amount of flames in her mouth. Corey suddenly got an idea and ran over to Trina, just before she spewed the large flamethrower Corey used the water element to spray her mouth full of water. Trina reeled back hitting her chest as she coughed up smoke. Trina roared and now her entire body was surrounded in flames. Xavior suddenly dove for Corey, however Corey dove out of the way causing him to miss. Trina summoned another fireball, this one bigger then the last. She threw it at him and like before Corey caught it using the Poltergust 3000 and shot it back at Trina's face causing her to reel back and fall to one knee.

"This time you won't get away!" Corey proclaimed as he used the Poltergust 3000 in an attempt to capture Trina again.

Corey triggered the Flame Capture and this time pulled out Trina except it wasn't her. It was purely red and looked like her anger in general. Trina reeled back and she spun her head around and suddenly she looked depressed, her mascara running down her face. Now the sky turned into storm clouds as it began to rain heavily.

"Wow, didn't see that coming." Corey muttered to himself, but of course this wasn't going to be easy for him.

"You will not prevail child, I will see to that!" Xavior bellowed as he raised his staff causing the clouds to spin around. Lightning running through the clouds wildly.

Trina cried loudly as a tidal wave hit the edge of the roof near Corey knocking him on his rear. Standing up Corey struggled to get good footing on the slippery terrain, the rain was also making it hard to see. He noticed a spark from the sky and his eyes widened, the bolt struck electrocuting Corey and causing him to fall face first to the ground. Xavior laughing as the attack hit it's mark.

**50**

Corey struggled to his feet and glared in Xavior's direction, he'd have to watch the sky to ensure he didn't get hurt again. Trina grabbed her head shaking it wildly, her sorrow taking her over as she charged headfirst toward Corey. Luckily the blue haired guitar player rolled out of the way but Trina turned and charged at him again. Thinking on his feet Corey sprayed ice at the ground in front of him causing the slick ground to freeze solid. Trina slipped over the ice and fell face first to he ground, she rose now on her knees and sobbed loudly.

"Let's try this again." Corey said to himself as he attempted to capture Trina, this time taking away some of the ectoplasm of her sorrow emotional form.

Trina wailed as Corey nearly had the sorrow out of her, but Xavior interfered once again but causing lightning to strike the ground around Corey electrocuting him again. Corey released Trina because of the electricity, reeling from the shot Trina reeled back wailing loudly causing the ground to shake. Waves of water hitting the roof, Corey climbed one of the stone pillars sitting on the top as Trina continue to wail.

"Troublesome boy aren't you?" Xavior taunted seeing Corey struggle to stay on his feet.

Corey watched as Trina raised her arms high causing a wave to form and head straight for Corey's perch. Quickly Corey used the ice to freeze the wave causing it to stop abruptly. Trina shattered the ice with her depressive wailing, she looked like a horror icon come to life which nearly caused Corey to fall back off the pillar and into the water. Corey noticed the ectoplasm leaking from Trina's eyes and mouth and quickly turned the Poltergust 3000 on her, this time using Ice Capture to forcefully pull the sorrow spirit out of the Trina causing her to reel back in shock.

"Two down." Corey muttered thankfully until Trina's head spun again and this time she looked terrified. "And another to go." Corey said in annoyance.

Trina screamed causing the sky to turn a greenish color and slime to fall from the sky. The water vanished along with the pillars leaving Corey on the ground once more. Xavior groaned and raised his staff again causing the ground to turn form stone into slime, lava lay underneath sizzling and eager for a victim. Corey slipped just as Trina swung causing him to bounce high into the air, Trina grabbed him and slammed him into the slimy ground.

**35**

"Gee, what a hit." Corey proclaimed as he got back to his feet. Trina leaped into the air and landed causing the slime to bounce sending him high into the air. Corey landed hard causing him a great deal of pain regardless of the soft floor.

**25**

Corey struggled back to his feet and watched as Trina jumped high into the air again, her shadow forming over his head. An idea formed in Corey's head and this time he used the water to wash away the slime floor leaving a giant hole for Trina to fall into. Trina landed and fell through the slime floor and into the lava below, she screamed in fear but desperately clawed at Corey attempting to pull him with her. But he turned the Poltergust 3000 on her and proceeded to suck up the ectoplasm, this time the real Trina appeared looking truly terrified.

"No, no, no, this can't be like happening to me! Noooooooo!" Trina screamed as Corey pulled harder finally capturing his sister.

"Is it over?" Corey questioned but Xavior appeared behind him and struck him from behind knocking him to the ground.

**15**

Corey turned around to look at Xavior. Xavior laughed evilly as he held his staff with a new sense of power. Corey crawled back on his rear in fear feeling his heart beat get slower and slower.

"I must thank you for the interference. Now that she is gone I can regain my throne and destroy that cursed device." Xavior said with evil intent.

Corey smirked as he noticed something pink behind Xavior forming, Corey smiled realizing there was one more emotion Trina never showed that he hadn't captured. Xavior raised his staff to deal the final blow to Corey when two arms wrapped around Xavior catching him off guard. It was Katrina, Trina's good half. She giggled as she held on tightly to Xavior refusing to let him escape.

"No, how is this possible!?" Xavior bellowed in shock and fear.

"Go on brother, like capture us, then you can like totes rescue your friend." Katrina said lovingly, a tear escaping her eyes.

Corey nodded and turned the Poltergust 3000 on Xavior and Katrina, with Katrina pulling Xavior Corey quickly captured both of them. As soon as the duo entered the Poltergust 3000 a bright light engulfed Corey.

***Victorious Transition***

Corey found himself back inside the gold covered room and the painting with Laney inside was still hanging on the wall. Spook suddenly tackled Corey and licked him lovingly restoring his heart to full health. Corey smiled and hugged his knew pet with love, he got back to his feet and walked over to Laney's painting. He picked up the painting and to overjoyed for words ran out of the room eager to return her to normal.

***Back to the Lab Transition***

"You actually did it Riffin, didn't think you could pull it off." Carrie commented as Corey climbed down the ladder with Laney's painting under his right arm along with Spook who popped out of Corey's shadow.

"We knew you could do it Corey!" Kon proclaimed happily crushing Corey in a hug.

"Nick Mallory is thankful for Corey's assistance." Nick added giving his own thanks.

"Thank you Corey, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Mina cried as she joined in on Kon's hug, hugging Corey herself. Finally she was free of Trina's abuse and insanity.

"Corey my boy, this might mess with all your heads. But all your hard work lasted only a single night. Well done Corey! The mansion those Gals built disappeared into the night, but that treasure seems to be real." E. Gadd explained as he entered the Lab and motioned for Corey to follow him to the room with the Ghost Portrificationizer.

"I have no interest in such stuff, so you go on and keep it all." E. Gadd said causing everyone to drop their jaws.

"Y-Your really giving me all that money!?" Corey asked before anyone else could.

'Why of course Corey boy, it's the least I could do for your help. Use however you like. Say what, enough rattling on about money? I guess we'd better get your friend back then. Of course your friend is really important, but first we have to take care of those last ghosts." E. Gadd said.

"I guess your right Professor." Corey said reluctantly handing Laney's painting to Kin and Kon. He walked over to the machine and plugged in the Poltergust 3000. The ghosts Corey had previously caught flew into the machine, including Xavior and Trina. Trina rammed into the glass but was unable to escape as the machine did it's job.

"The ghosts are invisible... so we need to... press 'em into visible forms... and presto! Turn 'em into beautiful ghost portraits!" E. Gadd says as they reach the end and Corey observes the newly created ghost paintings until Trina's painting came up, showing her enraged and Xaviro behind her with his cape wide open.

"Hmmm... I'd wager dollars to donuts that nobody but me has such lovely paintings. Heh heh heh!" E. Gadd said chuckling. "Now let's turn your friend back to normal."

Corey nodded and put the painting on the opposite end remembering that E. Gadd had said that the machine worked in reverse. E. Gadd motioned to the button and reluctantly Corey pressed the button, praying that this would work. As the machine worked in reverse Corey ran following the painting, screams from Laney being heard as she could apparently feel the pain of the machine actions. Finally at long last Laney reached the beginning of the machine, Corey peeked through the hole. Without warning Laney fired out of the hole knocking Corey to the ground as she flew by landing on the ground with the painting frame still around her neck.

"Ha, haha... hahahahahahahaha!" Corey began laughing wildly while tears fell from his eyes finally seeing his best friend safe and sound. Laney's head was spinning since she was beyond dizzy. Soon the others were laughing as well, the nightmare had finally ended.

***Ending Transition***

And so the matter of the Ghosts was settled and Trina captured and imprisoned for good. Professor E. Gadd was so delighted to have all his paintings returned that he used the treasure Corey had found to build him a brand new house. A simple house, just large enough for Corey and Spook to live in.

**House Rank D**

**The End**

()()()()()()()()

"Wow, it's finally over. After about six months this story has finally come to a close." I said as I closed the hard covered book and returned it to it's shelf with the other countless stories I had yet to tell.

"But if you want more of Corey's adventures, his newest adventure Five Night's at Grojband is up now for your viewing pleasure." Daxter announced climbing onto my shoulder.

"And as usual if you enjoyed this story overall, fav it and leave us a review, we love hearing form each and everyone of you." I said. "Till next time, I'm Chris and he's Daxter telling you all."

"To stay awesome!"


	22. Sequel is Here

((Hey everyone, just wanted to say that the sequel to this story Corey's Mansion 2: Dark Moon, is officially up for your viewing pleasure.))


End file.
